Intermission
by Ms.Adventure
Summary: Sequel to Comes Full Circle. Est. Kelly/Belle. Scenes and events between the two movies as the girls finish out the year at St. Trinian's together. Some angst.
1. This Means War

Title: Intermission

Rating: T+ to M

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Notes - mostly random scenes and moments for Kelly and Annabelle as they finish out their year at St. Trinian's together.

**Intermission**

**This means war****  
**

It took about 3 seconds for all of St. Trinian's to know what had transpired between everyone's favorite Head Girl and the newest student. The news was made official by the Twins scorching a massive heart into the grass of the hockey pitch with the letters K+A in the middle. Kelly secretly thought it cute but kept up appearances by denying the Sopranos access to the recreational weapons cupboard for a week. She didn't know that Belle snuck the girls anything they wanted behind her back.

Their first arrival at breakfast together was celebrated with a flurry of exultant shrieks and groans. The room filled with activity as cash changed hands everywhere; wages won, lost and paid. Belle was pleased to notice even her Aunt had seen fit to invest in their chemistry. Looked like she took a solid monkey off Matron.

The wagers had been expected. What neither girl anticipated was the ongoing rabid obsession with their activities. The light hearted gags were mostly misses because Kelly knew every booby trap and trick in Trinian's history. It was the sheer intensity of their efforts that caught her by surprise. It had been less than a week and Kelly had already caught out more than a dozen pranks.

The fire extinguisher wired to the bed springs was predictable. Belle would've fallen for the trick champagne but Kelly chucked it out the window before it could explode. The congratulatory roses were immediately discarded since _both_ girls knew there'd be a bug in them. Polly found the footage of Kelly and Annabelle's first kiss and then froze the frame, blew it up and printed over 2,000 copies. The rest of the geeks pasted them all over the school grounds overnight. For weeks to come people were opening drawers, cupboards, lockers or blinds and finding the steamy lip lock.

After five days of tricks and gags the Head Girl's patience was starting to wear thin. She wanted to be able to walk (or fall) into her room with Belle and NOT have to do a full inspection. She enjoyed the sport but it was a tad of a damper on the love life. Nothing worse than having to pause a shag because you heard a funny sound in the wardrobe.

This final prank had crossed the line. Yes, Belle thought it was funny as hell but Kelly was done. They'd come back from checking the Twins new still (the last had been badly damaged trying to make 120 proof Trinski) and found the Head Girl's room completely overrun. Not with girls. With bright, colorful, plastic and rubber. It took a moment for Kelly's eyes to make sense of the scattered colors and shapes sticking out of her drawers, shelves and desk. Sex toys. Christ. It looked like a porn shop had exploded.

"Where do a bunch of school girls even get this many?" Belle was still laughing as she collected the various sizes, shapes and colors into the rubbish bin. One wasn't going to be enough.

"Internet. I jut can't figure how they got delivered." Jones tried to replay the last few days in her brain, searching for any recollections of delivery vans or mysterious parcels. She heard a buzzing from inside her wardrobe and flung the door open, spilling an avalanche of devices, most of which vibrated comically on the floor. One shook itself all the way over to Kelly's shoe and skittered around her foot like an excitable, purple, puppy. Belle lost it again, dropping the rubbish bin and dissolving into fits of laughter on the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself, her ribs aching as she gasped for air.

Kelly eyed the hysterical girl, wishing she didn't so enjoy seeing Belle laugh. It was making her lose her anger. She picked up the purple vibrator, shutting off the switch.

"You're really having fun with this, aren't you?" she arched her perfectly manicured brow. Belle reined her laughter into small bursts of chuckles, taking a deep breath.

"Not that specifically. Not yet anyway." she glanced at the toy in Kelly's hand and winked. Jones paused, realizing the ridiculousness of the tableau and finally gave into the humor of the situation.

She chucked the toy at Fritton, who returned with something green and flexible that bounced off the wall when the brunette ducked. They both laughed, scrambling around the room and using the various sexual instruments as weapons. Projectiles flew through the air before they faced off in a mock sword fight that Belle would've won if she hadn't stepped on one that rolled from under her foot, landing her on the bed. She wouldn't go down alone, grabbing Kelly's shirt and pulling her along. They collapsed in a tangle on the bed, both laughing hysterically.

"It was just," Belle gasped for air, "A prank, Kel. The girls are having a bit of fun."

"I know. I think it's time we had some of our own." Jones smiled, her brain already brewing strategies. Time to remind St. Trinian's why she was Head Girl.

**First **

Kelly knew that if she was going to get the tribes to stop tormenting her and Belle, she'd have to start with the strongest. Technically, that was the First Years but none of them had actually been involved in the gags. This was mainly because TnT, the twin dynamos, had a ferocious loyalty to Kelly and a pretty intense affection for Annabelle. Anyone in their domain that said even a cross word about the two older girls wound up as dorm piñatas for the day. A Fourth Form student had made some passing comment about 'Lemons' and while neither Tania nor Tara understood the meaning, they recognized the tone. The speaker wasn't found for two days because she'd been gagged and duct taped to the garage rafters.

After the First Years, the next most powerful clique was the one that controlled St. Trinian's relationship to the outside world. That was, of course, the Geeks. Sooner or later, everyone learned not to mess with the girls that could make private records public or police reports vanish.

Polly was the lead brainiac, so it was a bit surprising she chose to come by herself to investigate the malfunctioning surveillance camera in the showers. Her most basic strategy - have you tried turning it off and on again? - failed to rectify the situation because it couldn't turn on. She muttered mild curses as she examined the power supply and cables.

"Bit overdressed for showering, don't you think?" Kelly's teasing voice came from the doorway.

"Camera's off the grid." Polly didn't even look at the other girl, angrily fussing the case off the camera to check the connector points.

"That's cause I tripped the fuse in here. Figured it'd be better if we had a private chat." Kelly's heels clicked over the tile. Polly turned now, her immediate thought being relief that it wasn't a hardware/software problem that was going to have her up all night. This faded into a vague curiosity as she processed Jones' words. Polly was probably the only person at Trinian's that wasn't scared of Kelly. That was only because she'd never had reason.

"What's this about, then?" the Geek pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"I knew Annabelle and I would be sport for most of the girls. I never figured on getting grief from you." Kelly held up some papers in her hand. It had taken some digging but she'd found the box the sex toys had been delivered in and the invoice. It was made out to Grace Hopper, the pseudonym all the Geeks used for online transactions. (It was a quiet tribute, much like the way Polly used the alias Alan Turing when hacking other systems).

"Oh, that. One of the girls got 30 quid for placing the order. Nothing big. I don't spot check anything under 100." the geek shrugged. She wasn't the only one with online access and fake credit, all the Geeks were used to being proxy shoppers.

"And this?" Kelly flipped her hand, showing the other paper she held - the picture of the kiss that had been plastered everywhere. Now Polly smiled, admiring her own handiwork.

"I was happy for you, Kel. I wanted everybody to know." her beaming face and sincerity actually caused the Head Girl to pause.

"So, this was your way of celebrating?"

"It's my way of congratulating you. I'm proud of you, finally going after something you wanted." Polly crossed her arms, ready to launch a lecture if necessary.

"Christ! You too? How many people knew? What, did someone write 'I want Annabelle' on the back of my blouse when I wasn't looking?" Kelly's mind flashed back to Chelsea's insights early on. Had she really been that obvious?

"Course not!" Polly laughed, "There's only a couple of us who'd know you well enough to see it. Really, Kel, we've been together since First Form! Remember when Chels thought dumping laundry bleach on her hair would make her blonder?"

"I think it worked, she's not been right since she inhaled those fumes." Kelly smirked.

"And it was you what dragged her to the shower before she could burn her hair off. Or how about Third Form when Andrea figured she could make a tattoo by cutting skin with a pen?"

"She'd have gotten ink poisoning if she ever finished that bloody dragon." Jones groaned at the memory.

"Instead, you got the pen away and all she has is a wonky scar on her shoulder that looks like eyes. Then last year? When that bloke from the ISP found our hacked cable and was going to shut us off?"

"You crashed his hard drive."

"Sure, and you crashed his life." Polly giggled, remembering the Call Girl getup Kelly had put on to visit him at his head office. She was pretty sure it was when Jones had started yelling (for all the office to hear) toy soldiers would cost extra that the wanker finally surrendered. It was a treasured video on her laptop and went a long way in securing Kelly Jones' legendary reputation.

"What's your point, Pol?" Jones wasn't about to let a sentimental trip down memory lane distract her.

The shorter girl maintained a long, scrutinizing eye contact. Belle was good for Kelly, anyone who knew her could see it. Problem was, so few _knew_ her. The Geek knew she and Chelsea were the closest Kelly had to friends and she barely let them in at all. But she was opening up to Annabelle. Head Girl is a lonely job and Kelly had the assignment in spirit, if not title, for years past. She was a born leader; never in the cliques, always apart. With Annabelle she finally had someone beside her and it was amazing to see the effect. The catch was: Polly, Chels and (maybe) Taylor could see it, but could Kelly herself?

"You've been looking after us for years, Kel. I'm glad to see you looking after yourself a bit too."

"Always have, always will," Kelly shrugged, "So just promise you'll keep your tribe out of our affairs and you won't have to be watching out for me as well."

"Fair enough." Polly nodded. She was favored with a small, grateful smile before Kelly's Head Bitch mask slipped back into place and she strode away. Polly made her way towards the fuse box, idly wondering if the other cliques knew what was about to hit them.

**Second**

Now fully on the offensive Kelly's first attack was the Emo's drug stash. It was easy enough to find their vials of Ketamine. They usually mixed it with either vodka or orange juice (or both). She began quickly emptying the vials and refilling them with a liquefied version of Beverly's red pills.

"Up, up and away." the crimson mouth formed an evil smile by flashlight as she replaced the last tube.

When Janie wore a pink shirt with sequins the Emo's all got scared. When Andrea burst into a rendition of 'Ring around the Rosy' while skipping down the hall, the tribe completely surrendered. They entreated a truce with Kelly and an antidote. They also locked Andrea in a closet until the drugs could wear off.

**Third**

Taylor and one of the younger Chavs were walking back towards the dorm to compare who had more Girls Aloud on their Ipod. Taylor was sure she'd win, plus it'd give her a chance to scope the music in the younger girl's library. Bianca had tried to challenge Taylor a few times for the "Rudest Girl" rank and needed a good tonk.

A soft whimper from nearby was somehow louder than their argument and both girls stopped, looking for the source.

"Is someone about to chuck up?" Bianca heard another soft, whining noise; still too quiet to pinpoint. A second, longer moan jerked their eyes right to the storage cupboard in the corridor a few feet up.

"Nah, that's a different kinda lurgy, innit." Taylor grinned, realizing she recognized the sound. Bianca caught on a second later, cracking her gum in disgust.

"Manky." she shook her head.

"_Mmmmm . . . .yes," _the breathless moans were getting louder and now both Chavs knew it was Belle's voice.

"Randy bitches. Couldn't wait 'til tonight?" Taylor sighed in irritation. It sometimes seemed the new couple were on a mission to snog in every room on campus.

"_Ah! . . . . .Kelly,"_

"Well, it has been a whole ten hours since they last shagged." Bianca smirked, glancing at her watch.

"_Right there . . . .Please . . ."_

"They're gonna start a fire at this rate." Taylor noticed the cupboard the lovers had chosen was the linen closet.

"Then what say we cool 'em down?" Bianca flashed an evil grin. It was the work of seconds for the two girls to run to the teachers' lounge and have off with the two huge soda siphons from the bar.

"_Christ . . . Don't stop . . ." _the change in the moaning voice wasn't lost on the Chavs. They grinned wickedly, Taylor braced her hand on the door knob while Bianca readied her sprayer. They mouthed the count. _One . . .Two . . .Three!_

Yanking the door open they leapt forward, spraying soda all over . . .an empty Linens rack. In their moment of puzzlement Kelly swung into view from the side of the doorway, her open hand releasing an exploding dye pack. The screaming chavs were covered in the bursting ink, trying to cover their faces as the yellow dye sprayed over them. They staggered back, bouncing off the wall and door before tripping over each other and landing hard on the carpet. Taylor blinked up as the fully clothed Head Girl sauntered out of the linen cupboard, Belle joining her from the other side of the doorway.

"Maybe now we'll be able to get a tad more privacy, you think?" Kelly's trademark arched brow regarded them both. It was a miracle she could maintain that suave exterior; listening to Belle's teasing sounds for the last 5 minutes had flushed every inch of her skin.

"Yeah, yeah. You win. Bloody cow." Taylor grumbled, glaring at the yellow ink all over her clothes and skin.

"Good. Cause I'd hate to have to do this again. You look absolute shite in yellow." Jones smirk was as bad as hysterical laughter before she and Belle strode away. In the dorm, Polly took pity on Taylor and let her know they had a way to remove the otherwise permanent dye.

The Chav's not only surrendered, they took up a contribution to pay for the Head Girl's room to be soundproofed.

**Game Point**

Kelly wasn't entirely sure how she managed to walk calmly back to her room. Watching Belle put on that show in the linen cupboard had tested her last ounces of control. The vixen had even closed her eyes and thrown her head back for the better moans and Jones had actually _felt_ her pupils dilate. There was a particular, low throaty note that Belle's voice hit and made her feel like her bones had turned to lava. She very nearly called off the whole plot because her knees were going weak.

If Taylor and Bianca had been even a minute later returning, Kelly was pretty sure the sounds they heard would've been real. But they'd timed it perfectly and the absolute victory was almost enough to distract Kelly from the aching heat that had pooled in her belly. Thank God Belle was right there the moment they closed the door to Kelly's room.

Fritton found herself pressed against the door, hands already tugging apart the buttons of her vest and pulling up the hem of her shirt. She groaned into the kiss, fisting Kelly's perfectly pressed shirt in one hand as the other spread wide to tangle in the jet black hair. Feeling her lover break away to ravage her skin Belle took deep, ragged breaths through a smile. She knew she'd been teasing the girl but couldn't resist. The way Jones' eyes had grown darker with every passing moment, the perfect white teeth biting down ever so slightly into her lower lip (with lips so deep red she could draw blood without realizing) her breathing hitching every time Belle moaned; she'd milked it for all she could, forgetting that she was putting on the show for anyone else.

Feeling a stocking covered leg press hard between her thighs Belle's throat released a deep groan, this one completely sincere. Kelly was consuming her, mouth sucking, biting, licking over every inch of her throat and shoulder, tearing her shirt collar wider open to expose more skin. It was like a drug, the more the girls had of each other the more they needed.

Belle's muscles tensed, grabbing hold of the taller girl and spinning them around. Kelly was momentarily stunned by the reversed position. The shocked 'O' of her lips quickly vanished into a happy smile as she felt Belle return her own painstaking ministrations. She felt teeth and lips raising a love bite on her shoulder. Hierarchy aside, Kelly Jones had met her match. _'Bout bloody time._

"How DARE you?" the shrill, screaming voice accompanied an explosion against the door, throwing it open with such force that the two entwined girls were flung across the room.

"YOU did this! I know you did!" Chelsea was crying, her waterproof mascara perfectly in place but her liner and shadow smudged all the way around her eyes. The rest of Posh Totty was right behind her, also distraught and sobbing. Kelly glared up from the floor, considering breaking out her emergency kit hand grenades. The blonde was desperately clutching the remaining shreds of her favorite ruffled knickers. The other girls had similarly destroyed clothing. Peaches' trademark transparent black robe had faded to a dingy grey at best. What exactly had happened to Chloe's bra was hard to tell because she'd scrunched it up in both fists and was blubbering into the fabric.

"Looks like an error with your laundry tags, Chels. I can't help that." Kelly shook her head, capable of maintaining her same dignified apathy even from the floor with her blouse half undone and lipstick smeared.

"You changed them. Admit it! How could you?" Chelsea caressed the destroyed silk. The Head Girl could easily inspect the outgoing laundry and switch tags or modify instructions, especially removing any 'dry clean only' notes.

"You want me to look into it? Not like I have the time to run around playing laundry maid." Kelly rose from the floor, helping Belle up and then facing the clique. There was a definite stalemate in the works here, Chelsea wasn't backing down and Kelly wasn't fessing up.

"This is about the gags innit!" Peaches suddenly showed a burst of intelligence, "We'll never do it again! Never, ever, promise and pinky swear!"

"Oh, was that you lot?" Jones feigned indifference, "No harm done. But it's really a shame about your knickers. I'll have a word with the laundry people and make sure the Posh Totty's bags get hand care."

Peaches and Chloe both squealed gratefully, hugging Jones and kissing her cheeks. Chelsea held off a moment, regarding her long time schoolmate. Her eyes slid towards Belle before coming back to Kelly's triumphant face. She nodded, extending her hand in truce. As Kelly shook on the agreement Chelsea pulled her in close for a moment, so only the Head Girl would hear the words.

"You took on the whole school for her, Kel. I knew I was right about you two all along." she whispered with a smirk. It had been an expensive victory (the knickers alone were 100 quid) but she'd known Kelly would give anything for Belle and it would bring out her best.

"Yeah, yeah. The Totty can start a psychic hotline as backup." Kelly rolled her eyes and pushed the Totties out the door before Chelsea could elaborate on her triumph. Belle was slightly puzzled by the quiet interchange (which she heard perfectly because Chels whispers like a deaf octogenarian) but stayed quiet as the Head Girl closed the door and set the latch. They both let out a grateful sigh at the solitude.

"Now then," Kelly spun, pulling her blouse the rest of the way off, "Where were we?"


	2. Nine2five

**Nine2Five**

That Friday was Flash's first business visit since the heist. He hadn't set foot at St. Trinian's since delivering the cash, just in case anyone was watching. This also meant it was his first time back on campus since Kelly and Annabelle had become an item and the bets were flying. The bookies were going nuts trying to keep up with the rising odds of each wager and variable.

_Kelly tells Flash 17- 1_

_Annabelle tells Flash 30 - 1_

_Annabelle punches Flash for hitting on Kelly Evens On_

Apparently the other girls had picked up on Belle's distaste for Flash early on. The garage was unusually full of activity that night as Flash arrived. He was surprised by the sheer number of girls milling about - unaware that he was top billed for the evening's entertainment. Kelly and Belle leaned against the trade counter. They exchanged brief smiles as Flash was swarmed by all the girls congratulating him on his role in the art scam and thanking him. Peaches was especially effusive.

"Well, good job all 'round, I say." Flash smiled nervously and detached himself from the nymph to approach the two most beautiful girls in the school. It made him extra nervous having Belle here since he'd only last week realized she was a looker. It had taken him back, spotting her at the funeral fully made up and suddenly gorgeous. If things never worked for him and Kelly, maybe he could try her next?

"I suppose now we can get back to business as usual?" Kelly's voice broke him from those thoughts, favoring him with one of her rare smiles. It was her version of thanking him for his help with Trinian's crisis.

"Right, absolutely, couldn't agree more! Back to basics. That's what I say." Flash enthusiastically agreed, stammering over his own thick cockney accent.

Belle could tell Flash was avoiding eye contact with her and he was having just as much trouble with Kelly's obsidian gaze. Was he _ever_ going to grow a pair? The poor man never knew where to look; he couldn't meet their eyes, was trying not to check out their figures (which their clothing made difficult) and _really_ couldn't let his eyes wander towards any cleavage.

The two girls stepped away from the counter, allowing him to assume his usual seat. The massive audience was a bit disappointed to see that (true to Kelly's words) it was indeed business as usual. It was even a bit boring. Except for Kelly and Belle, who were both thoroughly entertained by everyone's frustration.

They'd talked it out earlier and decided there was no reason for either of them to tell Flash about their involvement. A tiny piece of Belle wanted to tell him just so he'd stop hitting on Kelly but the Head Girl had coolly pointed out that would just be taking him more seriously than he deserved. She could easily ignore his advances to the end of time.

He'd find out soon enough (probably from Taylor since she couldn't keep her mouth shut) and Flash was far too spineless to actually confront Kelly. Besides, it really wasn't his concern. It wouldn't change their business relationship and it would take all of one week for him to pick a new object of adoration. There were at least 7 girls that would happily give him their virginity if he just breathed at them.

"Now you're absolutely sure this ain't gonna kill no one?" Flash was eyeing the Emo's bag of drugs. Andrea and Janie exchanged glances.

"Nah, might even help 'em break the habit." Andrea smiled wickedly. Flash nodded happily and slid the homemade meth into his crate of goods.

The Posh Totty had hit on the idea of combining sex bracelets with mood rings. The color of the ring indicated the act she was in the mood to perform.

"And black means all of them!" Chelsea summed up her explanation.

"I thought black meant no one was getting lucky?" Peaches gave her a bewildered look.

"No, I thought that white meant you weren't in the mood." Chloe argued back.

"White means you're dead, Chloe." Chelsea was looking irritated - a slip she seldom made since irritation was a sign of intelligence.

"Ah, then that'd be anything goes, wouldn't it?" Peaches smiled victoriously.

"Is white even a color?" Chloe asked curiously as they walked away from the counter, leaving Flash with his mouth hanging open in wonder.

Last up were the Chavs. Taylor slapped a folder of photos onto the counter.

"Trinian's is famous right now, yeah? What with School Challenge and that git rewarding us on telly. So, strike while it's hot. We got pics of all the girls to give the tabloids to run, let 'em get to know us better and all." Taylor explained.

"Swell idea, I like it. Media darlings and whatnot." Flash agreed, going through the photos one at a time. Everyone clustered around him, looking over his shoulder at the various shots, making appropriate sounds of admiration.

"Aw, that's sweet, that one is," he smiled at the picture of the twins, "But you might want to pose them_ away_ from the weapons locker."

"Told you." Taylor glanced over at the Twins, who both hung their heads sadly.

"And you probably better redo Peaches with just a bit more clothing, yeah? It's tabloids, not Heat." Flash cleared his throat, moving quickly past the nearly naked Totty.

"Right." Taylor made notes for the corrections. The Emos had been the hardest to get. They'd only gotten half of Andrea's face because the other half was obscured by her upraised middle finger.

"That's a cover shot right there, eh?" Flash held up the pic of the head Emo, bringing laughter from the girls. His own chuckles died as his eyes fell on the next pic. Much grainier than the previous. Kelly leaned closer and recognized the screen capture of herself and Belle kissing. She shot a warning glance at Taylor.

"Oh my. How'd that get in there?" the Chav feigned innocence.

"Your computer girls getting into doctoring photos now?" Flash handed the picture to Kelly to examine. He was actually willing to believe it wasn't real? Christ, he was even more delusional than anyone thought. Jones made a show of scrutinizing the photo as though she hadn't already seen it hundreds of times around the school.

"It's not very good is it? Must've been working with pretty low resolution material." the Head Girl shook her head and handed it to Belle. The answering spark of laughter in her hazel eyes visible only to Kelly. She pursed her lips, playing along with the gag. The entire room was dead silent as the students waited to see how the girls were going to play this one off

"Shoddy at best. I would've expected better quality from the Geeks." Belle tsked.

"It really looked more like this." Kelly pulled Belle into a steamy kiss. The roar of laughter and clapping was deafening at the performed punch line. Belle snuck a peek at Flash from the corner of her eye - the only thing wider than his eyes was his mouth. _This should stop his flirting._ She smiled, opening her mouth into the kiss.

They broke apart once Kelly was sure her point was made (and before she could forget she was making a point) and neatly wiped away any lipstick that might've gone errant. She made a mental note of Belle's exhibitionist tendencies. Maybe they'd get a bit more adventurous with their snogging locations.

"I -uh - well, I guess it's - that is, you're sort of real, then, innit?" Flash stumbled on his words, trying to get his tongue back in his mouth.

"Quite, but not for the tabloids." Annabelle crumpled the picture and tossed it to the rubbish bin. Flash stared back and forth between the two girls, realizing everyone was waiting for his reaction. He didn't see that the Twins had grabbed their cricket bats on the off chance he lost his temper.

"Figures," he mumbled, then grinned, "Just my luck the two best birds would pick each other. Couldn't have happened to a nicer pair an' I mean that."

The relief was palpable and ripples of laughter and admiration moved through the room. Flash was a better guy than they thought. They cheered him for being the best sport.

"No hard feelings then?" Belle smiled, extending a hand.

"After that show? No guarantees!" Flash's grin grew wider as he shook the hand and then pulled both girls into a hug.

"You're a top ace, Flash." Kelly kissed his cheek once, Belle doing the same on the other side.

"I know it, I know it. Tried telling you for ages! But there's one thing very important for you both to remember." he looked quite serious, glancing back and forth between each girl on either arm.

"What?" Belle asked in genuine concern.

"I'm first in line for the threesome."


	3. Peace?

**Peace?**

With the tribes all beaten into submission, Kelly and Annabelle were enjoying the relative peace of their relationship. There was still more than enough gambling going on, books opened the very moment both girls disappeared for any length of time. Where were they? How long would the be gone? Snogging or shagging? Who would scream first? Who would look more unkempt on return? Everything was open for a wager. Polly had made a packet by placing spread bets based on Kelly's tips.

There were no more pranks beyond the occasional graffiti (Kel Loves Belle, AnnaKelle 4evr). Not a week passed without someone spotting the two snogging and getting a picture that then circulated the school. Annabelle learned to ignore the catcalls and whistles that always answered Kelly's arrival to fetch her for the evening. The occasional gag waiting in her bed the next morning when she returned was just their way of saying they knew what was going on.

Occasionally Belle returned and found a sweet card on her pillow, congratulating her. Or a photo would circulate of herself and Kelly in happy conversation. Every month (once the grass grew back) the Twins would burn another message into the hockey pitch. Weapons Cupboard privileges be damned, they were going to make sure everyone knew they fully endorsed the Head Girl's choice. Making the gardener insane was a bonus.

The good-natured teasing was really just St. Trinian's celebrating the relationship. Everyone saw how happy the two girls were together and they were all happy for them. Belle just wished that she and Kelly actually had the sort of relationship everyone was assuming. It was hard to know exactly what their relationship was. Best mates, no doubt. Lovers, obviously. But beyond that? It got a bit murky.

She was always most aware of that uncertainty on the nights she slept in her own bed. Four nights a week she was with Kelly in her private room, but the other three the Head Girl was preoccupied with the business of St. Trinian's. There were a lot of after hours extracurricular activities that took her attention 'til dawn. Not to mention the weekly business meeting with Flash.

Annabelle wished she could still be in Kelly's room those nights. Sleeping alone would be worth it if she could still wake up in the beautiful Head Girl's arms. She felt so desperately alone when she slept in her dorm bed. Her whole being ached for Kelly. The smell of her on the pillow, the sound of her breathing. She'd happily sleep in Jones' bed completely alone because she'd still feel Kelly in the sheets, in the contour of the mattress. Her essence could accompany Belle into her dreams.

Belle never said any of that aloud. She just told herself that she was asking too much. Kelly wasn't a soppy romantic, Annabelle reminded herself. She wasn't sentimental and would probably just find it weird that Belle wanted to be in the space they shared even if she wasn't there. That wasn't them. She wasn't going to ruin the most perfect relationship she'd ever been part of by making too much of it. It was what it was. She was happy that Kelly wanted to be with her. Happy every time Kelly sought her out during the day, to snog, to talk, to hang out or just to be quietly in each other's company. She never dared think too deeply about what it meant because she wouldn't risk believing this was love and being hurt.

She never knew that Kelly suffered the same torment. She didn't know that Kelly felt a constant vacuum in her heart when Belle wasn't by her side. The nights they weren't together were the ultimate punishment. Kelly would stagger into her room just before dawn, having spent the whole night controlling the rabble that showed up for the cock fights, or supervising the lounge Posh Totty ran under the shed, or making sure the security team didn't blow themselves up when they checked perimeter explosives. On those mornings Kelly desperately wished she could arrive to her room and see a familiar head of brown curls splayed over her pillow. Just the sight of Annabelle could calm her down, make her feel peaceful and safe. It would erase the frustration and tension of the whole night if she could just climb into bed beside that familiar body and be enveloped in her dreams.

Kelly never said any of this. She argued with herself every time - so close to asking Belle to spend the night even though she'd be away. Each time she stopped herself. Everything was still too new, too unstable. Kelly still felt too frightened, vulnerable for the first time in her life. She didn't know how to say just how attached she was becoming. There was such a wide open future in front of them both. Kelly didn't know where she was going and she didn't know what she could offer Belle. How could they be together forever when Kelly didn't even know where she'd be next year? She couldn't imagine a life without Belle but no Head Girl ever knew how to express fear. And Kelly was afraid. Afraid that these dwindling months together might be all they had.

The more she longed to confess, the more her emotions overwhelmed her. Instead of speaking she pulled Belle against herself; the more she ached with emotion, the harder she kissed the younger girl. Her heart was desperate to make an indelible mark on Belle's mind and skin, to leave her forever remembering their time together, a memory of true love and passion etched into her body and signed Kelly Jones.

Most days both girls could completely sublimate these thoughts so the other never saw. No one did. Except maybe Polly, who could see how Kelly worried her lower lip every time Belle walked away. And Miss Fritton herself, who could see the anxiety in her niece whenever they talked. But no one else would ever know there was anything but perfection, rainbows and orgasms between the two.

This afternoon in mid-December found the two girls on the roof with a number of the other girls. They were watching their favorite sport: the First Years playing Taser Tag. Tania led one team, Tara the other, just to keep things fair. It was mostly an excuse to use electroshock weapons on helpless victims but it was incredibly entertaining for the spectators.

"Watch, once Tania has three cornered her whole team is going to use their tasers at once." Kelly predicted, pointing out one of the twins who was doing her best to split the defense team into fractions. Tara was shouting warnings to the rest of her team, knowing exactly what her sister was thinking. Too late. Three First Years dropped to the ground in violent electro-fits.

"Intruder! Eagle Dropping!" the warning shout came from the watch window, the lookout pointing towards St. Trinian's entrance road. Eagle Dropping only meant one thing. Kelly and Annabelle both looked to the oncoming car, recognizing the vintage roller.

"Bugger." Kelly muttered angrily as she saw Carnaby Fritton's auto.

"We knew he'd come sooner or later." Belle reminded her, squeezing the Head Girl's hand. They'd expected him to come in the days immediately after the heist. They'd assumed he'd unleash his fury on the school for scamming his art gallery. But he'd never come and the girls had gradually, week by week, begun to assume they were safe. As the warning alarm was registered on all parts of the campus every girl stopped still - waiting for orders. The Taser Tag teams froze and turned, ready to fight.

"Right, same plan we practiced but with Christmas wrapping. Got it? Go!" Kelly ordered, watching as the message was relayed from the lookout tower throughout the rest of the grounds.

"He has the worst timing." Belle sighed, her fingers still interlaced with Kelly's as they both watched all the girls scatter. With the winter holidays upon them she had been looking forward to two weeks with her lover without any distractions. No way in hell was she going home. But the arrival of her father might complicate matters.

"A few minutes and we'll have him taken care of for good." Kelly raised their tangled fingers to her face, kissing Belle's hand. Fritton felt a new confidence infuse her veins and she nodded. They marched, hand in hand, off the roof towards the main entry. At the top of the stairs Belle kissed Kelly once and then separated, striding off to face her father.

Carnaby Fritton strode into St. Trinian's main hall free of harm - a feat which never would've happened without Kelly Jones' explicit instruction. Girls flooded around him in every direction, readying for their holiday departure. Supposedly.

"I'm here to see my daughter." he told the girl at the front desk, who snapped her gum at him disdainfully.

"Yeah, she knows." Beverly scowled at him.

"Daddy." Annebelle's voice descended from the stairs, a mild contempt in both her tone and gait.

"Anna, darling. I thought you might enjoy a break from these terrorists! I've scheduled us a lovely cruise in the Black Sea." Carnaby beamed at his only child. Annabelle came within five feet of him and stopped, crossing her arms. She didn't have to look to know that the footsteps following her own were Kelly.

"Why on earth would you want a 'drip' with you?" she demanded, drawing strength from the Head Girl standing just a few feet away. Kelly deliberately positioned herself so that Belle could see her from the corner of her eye.

"Silly girl. Don't let them fill your heads with that same brainwashing drivel they use on everyone else. You're my daughter and I can take you from here anytime I wish!" Carnaby stepped forward menacingly. Kelly took an answering step closer - as did all the other Trinian's girls in the hallway, They didn't like threats.

One of the First Years ran up and handed Belle a Christmas present, neatly wrapped with a festive bow. Belle knelt down to kiss the girl on the cheek and thank her.

"You see? They're already getting to you. You can't possibly care about this lot of anarchists!"

"But I do, Daddy, deeply." Belle returned, clutching the present like a defense shield.

Carnaby evaluated his daughter, a whole new person standing before him. Not just the looks, but her entire carriage had changed. He swept his eyes over her as if seeing her for the first time. That was when he saw the marks. His eyes narrowed, glaring at the love bites. The most prominent was on the left side of her neck but there were hints of color in splashes all the way down her collar.

"Are those hickeys? This is an all girls school! What sort of influences are they allowing here? Camilla! What the hell have you let happen to my daughter?" Carnaby screamed into the hall. Belle flinched but met eyes with Kelly, gaining strength from her gaze.

"Nothing happened to me, Daddy. Well, not anything I didn't want." she smiled mischievously, thinking of her first night with the Head Girl. Last night had been pretty welcome as well; Belle could remember when each and every mark had been made. Carnaby stared at his daughter, his mouth agape as he took in her dreamy expression.

"Right, that's it. Family discount or not, I will not have you at this school. They're turning you into an abomination. You're coming with me this instant!" he shouted, stomping his foot once. He reached out to grab her arm but she took a step back, allying herself more firmly alongside Kelly. She felt - and knew her father couldn't see - Kelly's hand rest on the small of her back, fingers clenching her shirt. The Head Girl did not like words like 'abomination' getting thrown around, least of all at Annabelle.

"But, Daddy, I won't be able to leave with you," Belle opened the present in her hands and removed a blinking remote, "You see, the girls have strapped explosives to your undercarriage and this is the detonator."

Carnaby stared at the control in Belle's hands, glancing back out the entrance towards his car. Only now did he notice the twin blonde girls standing either side of the entrance, each holding packs of explosive and duct tape.

"You wouldn't." he glared at his daughter.

"I would, Daddy. Now leave while you can. If you ever cross our property again without invitation you _will_ die." Belle stated firmly, waggling the remote for emphasis.

Carnaby might've argued further but his eyes had finally taken Kelly into account. He would've ignored her presence completely, except that the ominous girl turned her face to whisper into Belle's ear. It was when she was in profile that he spotted the mark on the side of her neck, as vividly fresh as the hickey on Belle's throat. It was the exact shape of his daughter's mouth. Carnaby swallowed a mixed cocktail of anger and revulsion.

"So be it. This place has turned you into one of _them_. I expect you'll call to beg forgiveness after your done being a radical whore." He hissed the closing words and spun on his heel. He strode angrily out the entrance, only slightly flinching as the Twins moved closer on either side. The sound of the motor starting and speeding away was the final assurance that the moment was truly over. Belle sagged backwards against Kelly, feeling the comfort of arms wrapping protectively around her waist.

"Tania, Tara, go ahead with the farewell salute." Kelly's menacing smile was mirrored by the twins. Orders were barked into handsets and Belle watched as First Years burst out of the woods on either side of the distant roadway, lobbing projectiles of all shapes and sizes at the retreating vehicle. The silver roller would arrive home in London stained in a psychedelic pattern of rotten tomato, egg, paint and acetone. It might've been less devastating to just blow it up.

"Look at you. Didn't even break a sweat." Kelly murmured proudly as she spun Belle around to face her. Annabelle smiled at the praise. She couldn't think about any of it right now. Not about how much it meant to her to have all the girls protecting her. Or how strong it made her feel to have Kelly at her side. Not about the horrible words her father had thrown at her or the look on his face when he'd put her and Kelly together.

"Course not. Facing him is nothing after being caught swiping Anoushka's private stock." Belle quipped, rewarded by a laugh from Jones. She was clutching at the Head Girls' arms a little tighter than usual but besides that showed no hint of her fading nerves.

"Then what say we slip off and finish that bottle of Imperia that cost you so dearly?" Kelly suggested. The bottle of Russian vodka had cost Belle 20 quid and she had to arm wrestle Anoushka herself. She won but spent the next day with an ice pack on her wounded rotator cuff. She declared the injury worthwhile when she saw Kelly's eyes light up at the taste.

"At eleven in the morning?" Belle feigned shock at the very idea.

"It's well past five in South America." Kelly pointed out with her own infinite, infallible logic.

"Dulce. Me llevan." Belle brushed off the bits of Spanish she'd been picking up from Miss Mauppassant. Kelly looped their arms together to escort her up the stairs. The Head Girl leaned closer to whisper to her as they walked.

"Then perhaps we can explore just what it means to be 'a radical whore.'"


	4. Spring

**Spring Term**

The beginning of the January term found St. Trinian's unaffected by the colder weather. The girls bundled up into heavier clothing and raced with glee back into the halls of their school - all elated to be away from the torture of their families (none of whom seemed to understand their daughters' constant need to pick the pockets of drunken relatives).

Camilla Fritton strolled the corridors, surveying her returning students much like a proud army general. The familiar sound of the metal detector pinging like a Vegas slot room proved that the girls hadn't lost their impish spirits in the least. One in five had to be strip searched. The Headmistress paused, watching as Polly's team dragged a Fourth Form Emo off to the booth for more careful search.

"Don't forget girls, if it takes more than five minutes to find the contraband, she's allowed to keep it." Camilla reminded the inspectors. She believed in rewarding creativity.

"We have a record of 18 minutes going so far. The Twins are harder to disarm than Germany." Polly nodded to the massive crate of projectiles, explosives, bludgeons, cudgels, shivs and shanks that had apparently been taken off the tiny girls. The mischievous duo waited with patient, playful smirks as the Geeks tried to find everything concealed in their luggage. They'd been stripped to their underwear but couldn't care less, pleased with how much of their arsenal would be returned to them.

"Small surprise." Fritton murmured with affection.

Once each girl passed inspection and deadlier items were removed to the communal weapons locker, they were rearmed with a hockey stick (still quite lethal in its own right) and raced to the pitch.

"Did you have a nice holiday, Miss?" Polly inquired, pointing out that Andrea's spell wand needed to be confiscated - she'd inserted a rather deadly 6 inch blade into the tip.

"Smashing. Matey and I took a weekend in Monte Carlo. We broke the casino and bar before they managed to chase us off." Camilla smiled. No one ever suspected the mature school marms, it was better than being invisible!

"I notice Annabelle's things aren't in the dorm any longer." the red headed Geek commented almost in passing, nodding that the Twins should be rearmed and let loose.

"I think, perhaps, we should watch those two in their first game? I imagine they have quite a bit of energy to release." Camilla gestured Polly to walk alongside her as they followed TnT out to the hockey field. Miss Cleaver was running the girls through some scrimmaging while the others practiced their tackles.

Fritton had seen how every ear in the room had perked up for news of Trinian's favorite romance and decided her niece deserved a bit more privacy than that. Not that she'd have it long, but it was the least any good aunt could do. She took a seat on the benches by the pitch, inviting Polly to join her.

"Has Annabelle gone somewhere, Miss?" Polly was genuinely worried now. She'd heard very little from Kelly during the holiday and had assumed the Head Girl was simply absorbed in her romance. Now she began to wonder if perhaps something had gone wrong. Surely Kelly would've called if there had been trouble. If anything had happened to Belle . . .Christ, Kelly would be a mess. The Headmistress saw worry etching the red head's forehead and laughed.

"Yes but not like you're thinking, girlie. My niece leave St. Trinian's? When the devil's knickers freeze! No, no. She's simply moved her things into the Head Girl's room."

Tania and Tara had just rushed the field and Miss Cleaver caught each of them by an arm. She patted them both down, finding the weapons they'd intended to use during the first match.

"Hornet's Nests, girls? Well, did you bring enough for _everyone_?" the athletics instructor demanded.

"Oh, yes, Miss!" the twins chimed happily, retrieving their satchels and dumping out dozens of the sting grenades.

"Right then." Cleaver nodded and whistled for both teams to come arm themselves.

"Moved in with Kelly," Polly pondered the development and slowly smiled, "Clever minx."

"I imagine it happened progressively over the holiday. A shirt here, some toiletries there - it's rather a nuisance, having to fetch fresh laundry from another room when yours have been torn. I'm sure it just became more convenient." Camilla snorted, remembering the morning she'd bumped into a virtually naked Annabelle because all the buttons on her blouse had been ripped off and she hadn't taken a change with her. It was quite shortly afterwards that she noticed the majority of Belle's laundry and belongings being rerouted to the privacy of Kelly's quarters.

"Bollocks!" Polly laughed, then immediately felt she might've sounded disrespectful, "Sorry, Miss."

There was a momentary pause in the game as two of the grenades were simultaneously launched from either side. Fritton and Polly both covered their heads as everyone on the field threw themselves to the ground, the small balls shooting every which way over head.

"You have a different theory?" Camilla straightened up once the danger passed. She had great admiration for the young geek's mind. She had guessed some time ago that Polly knew more about Kelly and Annabelle than most people. You couldn't make over 650£ in wagers on the two without having some kind of insider's information.

"Those two couldn't stand being apart more than an hour even before the holiday, Miss. They're completely batty for each other. It's just neither is going to admit it. Getting Belle to move in 'for convenience' is just one more way for Kelly to have her as close as she wants without having to tell her how she feels. I'd lay even money she made a point of destroying Belle's clothes so she _had_ to bring the rest over."

"Somehow I doubt my niece was terribly resistant to the idea." Camilla agreed. She'd wondered for some time just what might be going on in the young lovers' heads.

"No, but she's just as stubborn as Kelly. No ways is she going to admit she's in love before Jones does." Polly sighed and shook her head. Camilla frowned. She knew her niece had sense enough. Maybe she was just lacking in the necessary courage to confront her feelings.

Play was disrupted yet again. This time by loud cursing and laughter.

"Damn it, Fritton, get back here with my skirt!" Kelly's familiar voice broke over the sound of the game. Everyone turned to watch Annabelle race from the changing room across the pitch - waving Kelly's favorite black skirt overhead like a banner and laughing. The Head Girl was hot on her heels, blouse still undone and barefoot, knickers only. She was shouting threats but even at this distance the spectators could make out the red curve of her smile. The two vanished into the school, the faint sound of something crashing and breaking signaling Kelly had finally caught up.

The hockey teams resumed play as though nothing had happened. They'd grown used to such displays ages ago. _Well, scratch that thought about courage. _Camilla had never seen either girl so carefree or happy.

"Are they really foolish enough to think that isn't love?" she wondered.

"I don't know. Isn't stupidity part of being in love?" Polly shrugged.

"It's the bloody hallmark if they're any indication." Camilla shook her head. She and Polly closed their conversation with a few more relaxed comments and anecdotes of Belle and Kelly's indiscretions. The game ended with a very encouraging final score. Seven bloody noses, five black eyes, four sprains, two concussions and a broken bone. Very promising for the coming weekend match,

Polly and the Headmistress parted on a friendly wager - a bottle of good scotch to the winner whose girl grew a pair and confessed first. Polly would push Kelly, Camilla would push Annabelle. Whoever won the scotch, they both knew they wanted the lovers to be the ultimate winners.

That night was the return party, as good an excuse for loud music and drinking as any other. Annabelle and Kelly mingled and celebrated with everyone, for all intents completely oblivious to each other's presence. They'd had a quiet evening the night before, commemorating the last of the time they'd have without distractions or demands. (the memory of Kelly's shining eyes as she murmured "you're so beautiful" would keep Belle smiling for days to come.)

So, now they could throw themselves back into the absorptive student body, welcoming back every person they'd been so glad to have absent for the last two weeks. Chelsea hugged Kelly, immediately launching into a long monologue about all the boys she'd met over the break. Celia regaled Belle with her adventures volunteering with a water conservation project. Then there was Peaches trip to France, Taylor's concerts, Andrea's new tattoo . . .stories and drinks spilled in every direction as St. Trinian's rocked to the chaos of resuming school.

Dancing on opposite sides of the room, Belle occasionally looked up to find Kelly watching her from the corner of her eye, always when no one else would see. She smiled shyly, tossing over a wink before anyone could catch on. The news had already spread about Belle moving out of the dorm and she felt the audience watching them with a whole new level of intensity. She'd seen almost every single girl surreptitiously or blatantly scope her ring finger for any hints of an engagement.

Thinking of moving her things reminded Belle that she'd left her hockey stick under her bed. She'd meant to grab it earlier today. Best to go fetch it while everyone was distracted, make less of a scene than marching into the occupied dorm. She slipped from the party and up to the dorm.

The sounds from beyond the door indicated she hadn't been completely right about the dorm being empty. Of course most of the Geeks skipped the parties. There were also a few in recovery who didn't care to be around alcohol, plus the First Years who were busy planning mischief and pranks for the next four months. None of them should give her much trouble. Belle walked in and smiled to Polly, who looked suddenly worried.

There was a moment of silent panic in the room and then a flurry of activity in the First Year crib. Belle felt the hairs on the back of her neck tickle. The bookies were trying to swap their board. She marched over, swatting away the knee high heads around the black board and ignoring their protests. Even Polly had risen and was trying to warn her. The current side of the board was the open books for tonight's party, the weekend football match and all the regular wagers for St. Trinian's. It was as she spun to the reverse side that Belle heard everyone hold their breath.

She couldn't make complete sense of the symbols and numbers at first. Even the headings looked like some sort of code.

_2 months 3 - 1_

_3 months 7 - 1_

_Full term 15 - 1_

_Summer term 30 -1_

There were other odds as well, _1 month_ had been scratched out. 'Snog' had paid out at 15 to 1, 'Shag' at 25 to 1. Belle felt her head throbbing with a dull ache. She barely noticed Polly come stand beside her.

"Me and Kelly?" she nodded to the odds. She knew what they meant. Thirty to 1 _against_ them staying together all the way through summer. Hell, there'd even been odds of 10 to 1 that the girls would break up during the holiday.

"I'm sorry, Belle. Chels and I tried to stop them." Polly apologized sadly. Belle blinked back tears, staring at the numbers that revealed what the students really thought of their chances. She couldn't let on how much it hurt. A wounded animal makes easy prey.

"Why? It's only natural. Life's a gamble, right?" she forced her voice to stay casual and easy going, "But I don't get this column."

Polly cringed as Fritton pointed to the far right side of the board. NEC and EXP were obviously abbreviations, but FUN and LUV underneath didn't offer any context. Polly didn't answer. Belle looked askance at the Geek, eyes just hard enough to demand honesty.

"Why you're together." Polly mumbled, eyes downcast.

"What?" Belle forgot about being hurt now. The spike of anger shooting up her throat had swallowed any sadness.

"Hardly anyone's taking the bets, Belle. No one's taking it serious. Just a few jealous types posting wagers cause they can't handle anyone being happy." Polly quickly explained, hoping to calm the fury she could see rising in the brunette's face. Belle's hand shot out and grabbed Esme (the bookie) by the collar. The First Year squeaked in fear as she was dragged closer to the board.

"What. Do. These. Mean." she demanded, pointing to the words. Esme squirmed and looked helplessly up at Polly.

"I don't invent these, Belle! I just chart the proposed wagers! I don't like them!" she cried, suddenly more terrified of Fritton than she'd ever thought possible. Usually it was only the Head Girl that could inspire such fear but at this moment the whole Dorm was paralyzed, caught in the thrall of Annabelle's anger.

"Tell me." Belle ground out the words, her tone leaving no question of argument. Esme raised a trembling finger towards the board, pointing first to LUV.

"That's you and Kelly being in love." she mumbled, not wanting to look at the atrocious 40-1 odds scrawled alongside.

"The next?" Belle shook her collar a little when no further explanation was volunteered. Esme whimpered and moved her finger to FUN. 15 to 1.

"It's just for fun." her voice faded out towards the end of the sentence, expecting the hand on her collar to tighten. Belle didn't react, just arched her eyebrow down at the girl, ordering her to continue.

"This one," Esme winced at EXP, "means maybe it's just, you know, experimenting. Like a phase."

The tiny girl could feel the shudder of fury that swept over her captor as her every muscle tightened for a second. Experimenting had the insulting odds of 10 to 1.

"And the last one?" Belle's voice was nothing but a choking whisper.

Esme went silent, refusing to explain the last code, tears streaming down her face. She knew the odds hurt the older girl and no First Year wanted to hurt Annabelle. Polly finally interceded, catching Fritton's wrist to free the small girl.

"Necessity, Belle." the Geek nodded to NEC 5 - 1.

"Necessity?" she demanded in confusion. The hurt, the anger and disgust were all rolling in her head, making it too hard to think.

"A few girls _might_," Polly emphasized the last word, "Think that you're with Kelly for safety. To have the Head Girl's protection. A few think it's like being in prison, hooking up because there's no one else."

"So Kelly's either bored or being bribed. Either way I'm a whore." Belle spat, staring at the insult carved in white chalk. Polly gripped the taller girl's shoulders in both hands, forcing her eyes away from the board.

"Belle, it's a couple dumb slags. Let them lose their money - we _know_ they're wrong."

"Really? Are you really so sure? Because the school seems to think we won't make it to July." Belle pointed at the bets.

"Bugger what anyone else thinks!" Polly shouted, trying to puncture the fog in Belle's head, "It only matters what you think."

Annabelle's eyes stayed on Polly's for a brief moment. Just long enough for the Geek to see the fear that flashed behind the hazel green. Belle broke away before Polly could catch her. She grabbed the hockey stick she'd come for and strode furiously from the room, slamming the door behind her so hard that the chandelier dropped crystals.

She stormed into Kelly's room, the Head Girl already in bed reading a magazine. Belle couldn't even speak. She'd seen her every doubt and fear crystallized into a set of numbers for people to play games. The emotions hammering in her head were so loud she couldn't form words.

"Hey, where'd you get to? I had to pry Peaches off Taylor when the Chav claimed she was going to shag Flash this term." Kelly's smile vanished the moment she looked up, seeing Belle's face.

"What happened? Belle?" she tossed the magazine aside and started to rise but found herself tackled back onto the pillows. Annabelle's anger and pain found tangible expression, transforming the emotions into raw need. She kissed Kelly until her lips hurt, until neither of them could breath. Maybe they were only together for fun. Maybe they _wouldn't_ make it through the summer term. If this was all Belle would get she was going to make it bloody unforgettable.

It was a damn good thing the room had been soundproofed, otherwise Kelly's cries would've waked not just the school but the nearby town as well. No matter how many times the Head Girl tried to reverse their positions, to take charge, she couldn't get an advantage. Belle was not relinquishing dominance tonight. By 4 am she was sure she hadn't a single bone left in her body. Every muscle had liquefied under Belle's relentless assault. Jones couldn't even get her breath back before the attacks resumed. Annabelle hadn't spoken for hours but her every touch was searing words into Kelly's skin. Maybe she couldn't have her forever. But she could have _all _of her now.

The next day found Kelly striding into the dorm room in the late afternoon. It took careful concentration and a lot of practice to walk normally after the previous night. _Everything _ached. She'd passed out sometime around 6 am and woke to find Belle staring at her. Had the girl slept at all? Her eyes were still radiating some primal pain that the Head Girl found frightening. With a few careful questions Kelly found out about what had happened. Belle was very clinical, describing the books open on them. Only her anger bled through, insulted and violated by the ridiculous assumptions.

Kelly didn't let her reaction show in her face. She had far more practice at concealing her emotions. She just nodded, setting her mouth in a firm line. She rose (unsteadily) from the bed and got cleaned up and dressed. Her own irritation with the bets was nothing compared to her fury that Belle had been hurt. She'd expected better of the girls. Time to put them in their place. Again.

The dorm went silent as Jones sauntered in. She crossed her arms, eyes sweeping across their guilty expressions. The ones that weren't crippled with hangovers all knew what had happened last night - Polly and Esme had been quick to fill everyone in. Most had the decency to look ashamed but a few had their faces set hard, ready for a fight. Kelly made a quick mental list of the unrepentant - she'd deal with them later. She walked casually to the First Year crib and regarded the board. They didn't even bother trying to hide it from her. Some of the odds had actually changed just since last night. Kelly swept her eyes over the numbers, scrutinizing them carefully and running the math in her head.

She picked up a piece of chalk. There were sounds of protest from the dorm, some bitter slappers convinced she was going to change the set odds. They needn't have worried. Kelly's neat script fit in an extra line on the book for the relationship's timeline.

_For Life 45 to 1._

She set the chalk down and turned to leave, a small smile in the corner of her lips. Belle stood in the doorway, having watched the entire scene. She could read the written words, even at this distance. Her overwhelming reaction was complete admiration. Kelly had once again proven why she was Head Girl - answering a challenge without giving herself away at all. Kelly wrapped an arm around Annabelle's waist and escorted her from the room, ignoring the chaos of arguments and fresh bets being placed in their wake.

"Don't you have to be downstairs?" Belle asked curiously as Kelly tapped away at her computer.

She was sprawled across Kelly's bed, her vest tossed over the desk chair and her tie and stockings flung across the room. Friday night was the weekly meeting with Flash and while Belle occasionally came just to watch the girls work, she found she could just as easily stay curled up with a book. Particularly since when she was around Flash tended to lose his thought process more. She'd just got a copy of Pride and Prejudice and Zombies she intended to start.

"Not tonight," Kelly smiled at her over her shoulder, "Beginning of the term is negotiations. All the tribes meet with Flash to review product demand and trade values. Don't usually need me unless they hit a stalemate."

"Really?" Belle looked up, excited. Screw the zombies. Kelly laughed at the obvious thrill in Annabelle's voice.

"I have to be available if they do need me though. No being 'indisposed' tonight." she pointed out, smiling at the adorable pout on Belle's face.

"No fair." the younger brunette grumbled.

"But Polly did manage to hack some new movies. Want to pick one?" Kelly pulled up a folder on her laptop and settled onto the bed, Belle rolling to one side so they could both scan the titles.

"I love this one!" Belle pointed to CloverField. Which she'd seen a few dozen times already.

"Can't you ever just want to watch a romantic comedy?" Kelly sighed, smirking down at her. Belle invariably chose action suspense movies of the Armageddon genre, the more cities destroyed in cataclysmic explosions the better.

"There's romance in these! It's just while other people are dying," Belle pointed out, "Besides, if it wasn't scary you wouldn't hold me as tight."

Kelly just smiled, laying back against the headboard and wrapping an arm around Belle as she settled in beside her. The opening credits had barely begun to roll up the screen when two fists hit the door. Kelly gave Belle an apologetic look - two knockers could only be the twins. After a brief conversation with Tania and Tara she turned to Belle, her trademark wicked smirk back in place.

"C'mon, we're going down to the depot. Looks like Flash is being a bit stubborn." Kelly summoned her with an extended hand.

"Why do you need me?" Belle rose and slid her hand into Kelly's obediently.

"Distraction." the twins chimed happily.

They moved quickly across the campus. At the door to the converted garage Kelly paused, stopping them short. She looked Belle over contemplatively, then reached out and mussed her hair.

"Kel, what the -?" Belle was silenced by a sudden hard kiss that was sure to smear her lipstick. Jones also planted a few kisses on her cheek and neck and Belle might've thought she'd changed her mind about being 'indisposed' for the night except it was so methodical.

"Have to look the part, don't we?" Kelly's eyes sparkled as she undid a few extra buttons on her own blouse and untucked it from her skirt. Belle suddenly realized what the Head Girl was planning and mirrored her actions, tugging her shirt loose for that fresh from-the-mattress chic. Once Kelly was satisfied they both looked like they'd just rolled (unwillingly) out of bed she led her into the depot.

"Problems, Flash?" she demanded, settling into an empty chair near the counter where Flash Harry was currently arguing with the Emos.

"Just some creative differences." he scowled, not even looking up.

"I'd hate to think you brought me down here for nothing." Kelly deliberately hit a lower tone, somewhere between warning and threat. Flash looked up at that but couldn't respond at once because his mouth just dropped. Belle had slid sideways into Kelly's lap. Fritton easily put on her 'disappointed lover' pout and topped it with an irritated glare at the fence. Flash's eyes blinked a few times, computing the sight of Annabelle draped around Kelly, the Head Girl holding her with an arm around her back and the other resting on her over-exposed leg.

"No, no. Not at all. Sure we c-can work some, some, something out." Flash stammered, trying to _not_ watch Kelly's fingernails tracing an idle design on Belle's thigh.

"We're not doing anymore meth, Flash. The First Years keep stealing it. Have you seen a 10 year old Tweaker? Do you know how much noise they make at night?" Andrea dragged his attention back to the discussion at hand.

"Last time you lot did E, it caused hallucinations." Flash argued, but unconvincingly. His eyes kept straying back to Belle and Kelly.

"Thought the ravers might like something more fun." Andrea shrugged.

"That bloke attacked the DJ cause he thought he was a six foot pigeon!"

"Ok, so we won't mix mescaline with it this time. Straight up. Promise."

"Right, that'll be fine then." Flash nodded, licking his lips to alleviate the sudden dryness in his mouth.

The rest of the tribes smiled as the show Kelly and Belle put on kept Flash so unbalanced he agreed to almost all their demands. Only when it came to Tania and Tara negotiating prices for Trinski did he start to rally. He wasn't going to go up. Tania was starting to look angry and Tara threw a pleading glance to Kelly. Jones nodded imperceptibly, leaning close to Belle's ear to give her instructions.

The small gasp and shriek of laughter from Belle startled Flash. He looked over, seeing Kelly whispering to her and the hand on her thigh starting to glide higher. Fingers were sliding up her hip, the skirt rising inch by inch.

"Fifteen pounds, Flash. It's not even a 10% mark up and the extra will cover the cost of a new filtration system." the twins were saying but Flash wasn't listening at all now. Belle's garters were visible now, as was the first hint of lace underwear. The two girls weren't even watching him or the negotiations, completely involved in each other.

"Flash. Fifteen?" they tried again. The lace was red, perfectly contrasting the pale fingers starting to trace the edge.

"Flash?" the twins slammed their hands on the counter, making the man jump. Belle and Kelly both looked up at the noise.

"Yes! What? Yes! Anything!" Flash blinked rapidly, jerking his eyes back so neither girl would catch him staring.

"That's a deal." the twins grinned, each bumping his fist before jumping down from their stools. They both winked to Kelly and Belle. The older girls nodded back and Annabelle was startled by a sudden realization as the Twins smiled and scampered away. They were both inheriting Kelly's smirk.


	5. Summer Games

_**this chapter is a bit more intense than some before. Actual M material I think. Did I mention I love reviews? Let me know your thoughts!**_

**Summer Games**

The two week holiday in April presented a new challenge for Annabelle and Kelly. Camilla wanted to have repairs done throughout St. Trinian's which meant the premises had to be vacated. Neither wanted to spend the vacation time apart but they couldn't really take each other home to the family either. Belle gathered that Kelly's family would be about as tolerant as Carnaby himself. (Who'd made a proper nuisance of himself by means of increasingly emotional pleas via phone and post.)

Realizing they couldn't go home, the girls displayed typical Trinian ingenuity and decided to have a proper holiday. Pooling their winnings netted well over 2000£ - more than enough to jump to the mainland for an adventure. The tunnel to France, a train to Paris and stays in a few different Hostels (most of which kicked them out for noise) was easy enough and created hundreds of memorable moments. A favorite was the expression on the face of the American tour guide when the girls (by means of some convincing acting and lies) commandeered her group and bus. Nothing sinister, they just took them for a joyride out to Paris Disney. They even taught the naïve Americans some traditional slang, such as: 'Hello, my name is Bob. I'm a Yankee wanker.'

Kelly smiled, thumbing through the printed photos as she selected the black & white of herself and Belle at the top of Notre Dame to go in a frame. She felt a tug of pleasure, knowing she was beside Belle for the first stamp in her passport. _The first of many, no doubt, but still - rather like being her first. . . Well, never mind_. Kelly's cheeks colored a little. The coming months of summer term loomed over the Head Girl, a ticking clock like a terminal disease. Whenever she dared to think about the time left, 3 months, _only_ _3 months_, she felt a pressure in her chest like she might hyperventilate. So she didn't think about it.

Job offers had been pouring in steadily for weeks now. Security companies, claims adjusters, law enforcement, mafia, casinos, entertainment, politics! She literally had her choice of any career in the world - she'd even been offered a position with a fraud investigation firm in Australia. They all meant the same thing though: leaving Trinian's. Leaving Belle. Kelly sighed, running her finger over the face staring out of the frame.

"You could just tell her, you know." the bored sound of Polly's voice interrupted Kelly's musings. Her head snapped up, staring irritably at the door she'd forgotten to close. Figures the head Geek would find her as soon as she returned. Polly had been riding her for months now, trying to get Jones to admit her feelings; to herself at the very least. She was even worse than Chelsea, whose indestructibly romantic soul had practically planned an entire wedding.

"Have a good vacation, Pol?" Kelly ignored her comment, placing the new picture on the shelf over her desk. The redhead sighed, pushing her glasses up on her nose. Winning the scotch wasn't seeming as important anymore. Kelly and Belle were proving to be _pathologically_ stubborn about their situation. Polly had actually considered wiring them up to her Pavlovian Lie Detectors (they electrocute you for lying, stronger charges for worse fibs).

Instead, she'd enlisted Chelsea's help, knowing the Totty would be an unfailing ally in this mission. The bubbly blonde had proven most effective in the art of manipulation. Monopolizing Belle's time, she was constantly distracting her attention just to get Kelly angry. Parker could be very clever about stealing Belle away and then fake complete ignorance when Jones confronted her. It bordered jealousy and therefore pushed the Head Girl ever closer to the truth. The party before spring break had almost done it. Chelsea had repeatedly lured Annabelle away for dances - each more intimate and provocative - and Kelly had almost punched the Totty. That would've been an ideal catalyst to force all the real emotions into the open. Unfortunately, Belle had realized that Kelly was getting upset and had immediately stopped letting Chelsea interfere. Damn them, they had a better relationship in denial than most couples had with full disclosure.

"Stunning. When are you going to tell her?"

"I'm sure if I knew what you were talking about I'd have an answer. But you brains tend to leave me a bit in the dark." Jones resumed unpacking her suitcase. Polly huffed and slammed the lid shut, very nearly catching Kelly's fingers. Good thing the Head Girl had the reflexes she did. Jones' eyes snapped angrily at her friend but Polly met the gaze unfazed. This wasn't a game.

"You have 3 months, Kel. Three months to grow a bloody pair or just walk away from the best thing you've ever had."

"I'm aware of when the term ends, Polly." Kelly refused to let the anger come through in her voice. She was Head Girl, she kept her head in all situations, she wouldn't let the Geek provoke a rise out of her now.

"And are you aware of the fact that you stand to lose Annabelle forever? You take off and leave her without saying what she needs to hear, she won't wait for you. Why should she?" Polly knew she was exaggerating. Hell, Belle would probably spend the rest of her days loving Kelly no matter what happened. But it wasn't fair to her. It wasn't fair for either of them and Polly was starting to feel the pain both her friends were carrying. The ecstasy of their happiness was matched only by their fear of losing it.

"That's not going to happen." Kelly stated firmly. Her reply was classic Kelly Jones: strong, determined and completely ambiguous; open to a variety of interpretations. The redhead sighed, knowing she wouldn't get better than that.

"Right, Kel. Your call." she shook her head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kelly faced the window, angrily gripping the windowsill. How dare she? What did Polly know about relationships? What did she know about trying to think of someone else's needs first? How could she imagine trying to plan an entire future around someone else? The pain was back in Kelly's chest and she was taking short shallow breaths, refusing to acknowledge the way her eyes were burning with held back tears.

When the door opened again Kelly assumed Polly had returned to argue more. She'd been relentless lately. The girl never could leave well enough alone.

"I told you -!" Kelly spun and stopped short, encountering a very startled Annabelle. The brunette stared at her in surprise.

"Told me what?" Belle asked in confusion.

"No. Sorry. Thought you were someone else. First day back and these girls are already doing my head in." Jones sighed, relaxing. Belle laughed, enveloping the taller girl in a hug. Kelly gratefully wrapped her arms around Fritton's waist, turning her face into her hair to deeply inhale the calming scent.

"Not too much longer." Annabelle offered in what she must've thought was consolation. She couldn't imagine that she was only echoing the terrifying deadline in Kelly's head.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The Cheltenham bus rolled hesitantly down St. Trinian's drive. Remembering their last welcome, the paranoid driver had covered almost every inch of his vehicle in plastic and duct tape. (After all, isn't that how you protect yourself from terrorists?) The girls of the hockey team were braced for attack, most of them gripping their seats or murmuring prayers. With every passing moment that the attack didn't come, the anxiety grew more intense.

Then, suddenly, they were slowing to a stop at the front of the school. Verity stared out the window in shock. No anti-welcome committee? Something was wrong. She could already make out the figures of students and faculty congregated on the hockey pitch. Looked like the school had fancied itself up a bit. They'd cleaned up all the explosive residue that had been smearing the outside of the building, the broken windows had been replaced with blast-proof glass, the huge double doors had been reinforced for an invasion and even the tarmac had been repaved.

Thwaites was the first to step off the bus onto the shiny new blacktop. She was therefore the first to realize that it wasn't freshly paved, but newly covered with an organic lubricant of Polly and Celia's device. It was slicker than greasy ice and, thanks to Celia, completely biodegradable (like all things organic it dissolved in lemon juice). It also had a nasty way of staining everything dark purple. The First Years had been up most of the night coating the drive and then engaging in a paint war.

Thwaites' foot went completely over her head as she landed flat on her back. She was just struggling to her feet as the rest of the Cheltenham girls piled out, every single one of them falling prey to the same trap. The enemy team slid, slipped and spilled across the pavement, shrieking as they flopped around like fainting goats. Verity crawled on her hands and knees to the grass, losing her grip a few more times and gaining a purple stain on her front to match the back.

"You bloody monsters!" she roared, getting to her feet on the sure surface of the field, shaking with rage. All the Trinian's were in hysterics. It was the best stunt they'd put over Cheltenham yet. "We thought your uniforms could use a bit more color. They were looking tired." a Chav commented, snapping her gum happily at the stuck-up school's humiliation. Verity lunged at her, ready to bludgeon her with her own hockey stick but another pair of hands grabbed her.

"Save it for the field, Thwaites." Ms. Bagstock counseled, still breathless from her own pirouettes across the pavement (12 years ballet finally paid off). The rest of the team was assembling, rubbing their many accumulated bruises. They managed to strip down to their hockey kit and bandage any more pressing injuries, ignoring the snickers and jibes coming from the other team.

"You realize that little trick may affect how my girls play?" Ms. Bagstock confronted Camilla Fritton. The two had maintained an almost affectionate competition for many years. While both wanted the other to leap naked into a pit of snakes they would be very sad to lose such a comfortable adversary.

"I have to make some concessions to my girls, you know. They originally intended to detonate an IED under your bus and I think that might've been a tad more injurious." Camilla laughed at the whole situation like she did with every other prank. So long as no one died or missed curfew she couldn't care less what happened. With Cheltenham she could even be flexible on the death bit.

Annabelle watched from a distance as the two headmistresses exchanged their usual wager and then shared a peace pipe in the form of a flask. Old Baggy might be a stroppy cow but it was nice to see she wasn't always as haughty as she pretended. Satisfied that peace reigned on the bench she turned her attention back to her main concern. Kelly hadn't taken her eyes off Verity from the moment she stepped off the bus. She'd only smirked a vaguely malicious smile when the bitch face-planted.

"You have to at least pretend to play before you attack her." Belle teased quietly.

"I bet I can take her out on first strike." Kelly flashed her teeth in an evil grin. She'd been looking forward to taking another shot at Verity Thwaites ever since she found out everything Annabelle had been through at Cheltenham. The bad blood between the two schools had reached epic proportions and for the Head Girl it had become personal. She'd given the tribes permission to unleash hell today and knew they'd come prepared.

"Try to remember we're here to win, not punish." Belle advised, unconsciously wrapping her arm around Kelly's waist. She was relieved to feel the taller girl return the touch, perfectly manicured fingers caressing her side.

"At St. Trinian's we believe in doing both." Jones' finally tore her eyes away from her enemy long enough to rest affectionately on Belle, her normal smile gracing her face once again. Annabelle sighed, resting her head on Kelly's shoulder. She had thought about it carefully and decided to sit this game out - knowing her presence on the field would only intensify the hostilities. The moment she stepped on the green Verity would focus completely on her and then Kelly would really lose control.

"Finally found your own kind, have you, Fritton?"

_Speak of the devil . . ._

Verity's sharp voice made Belle cringe in irritation. The sound was grating on her ears, plus she could feel the way Kelly's whole body tensed. Thwaites Jr. was just a few feet away, eyeing their intimate contact.

"I'm very impressed, Verity. You've come up against us twice now and had your ass handed to you both times. Takes guts to try again." Annabelle cut off whatever insult Kelly was readying. She could see the scar above Thwaites' nose where the stitches had gone in. That cell phone had done some marvelous damage.

"Third times the charm." Verity smiled confidently.

"Sure is. This time we might finally kill you." Kelly agreed. If the words didn't rattle Thwaites' cocky expression, the look in the Head Girls' eyes certainly did. The rumble of menacing chuckles from the rest of the Trinian's team ominously followed her back to her own huddle.

The starting whistle might as well have been the opening cannon volley on a battle field. The Bursar was immediately taken out by Andrea. Matron was tripped by Cheltenham before she could even get on the green. It seemed both teams had the same plan. No rules, no adults, no interference.

The ball barely even came into play except to identify the next target. Kelly made a point of putting it near Thwaites every chance she got and the rest of the team obediently focused the brunt of their assault on the team captain. All of St. Trinian's had a bone to pick with the Minister's daughter and were happy to have their Head Girl lead the attack.

Knuckledusters appeared like magic on tiny fists, kidney punches dropping players from behind before they even saw an attacker. Cheltenham vented their grievances equally, hockey sticks and punches lashing out in every direction. The Twins had small cans of mace and pepper spray improvised into mines throughout the field and it was entirely indiscriminate which teams' players vanished in an explosion of red mist and screams.

The First Years were medics. Busily running players to and from the field, performing triage on the sidelines, administering painkillers and deadlier weapons where necessary.

"Ah-ah!" the Headmistress reprimanded Esme as she was about to hand Janie a shiv, "Blunt instruments only."

The two girls pouted but the blade was replaced with a cudgel as Janie darted back onto the field.

"Camilla! This is an atrocity!" Miss Bagstock was on her feet, both fists clenched in her hair as the war waged in all directions. Verity chose that moment to race by, attempting to strangle Taylor with her own stripped off jersey.

"Yes, I'm quite sure there're some rules governing modesty on the pitch." the headmistress casually agreed, lighting a fresh smoke.

Annabelle chewed her lip, watching worriedly as Kelly twisted and dodged around the field. She expertly evaded countless attacks, her hockey stick an impromptu baton for warding off blows and leveling opponents. She'd always been one of the best in their martial arts classes. If anyone ever spoke about Fight Club, it would be readily acknowledged that Kelly was almost impossible to take down.

"Behind you!" Belle screamed just as a Cheltenham was lunging for the Head Girl. Jones artfully slid to one side, letting the girl dive straight to the ground and roll. Kelly's dark eyes found Belle across the pitch, smiling and flashing a wink.

Noting activity near the scoreboard Belle realized the Geeks were actually tallying points on the match, despite the fact that both goals had been sucked into the carnage and destroyed. It wasn't hard to figure out the scoring system. Any opponent knocked out of play: 2 points. Any member coming _back _in for the competing team: -1 point. The match currently stood 5 to 3, St. Trinian's.

It was hard to know who set off the smoke grenade but the absence of Tania and Tara pointed to some likely suggestions. The erupting cloud enveloped the field, obscuring all vision for the worried spectators. The sounds of battle cries, curses and yelps of pain still radiated from the morass, the occasional swish of a stick making the heavy smog ripple.

Belle leapt from the bench just before Andrea crashed into it, locked in a choking match with one of Verity's cronies. Both girls were turning purple - remarkable considering the amount of makeup Andrea wore. She ducked as Celia came flying overhead. The trustafarian rolled a few times, then sprang to her feet and raced back into the fray with her slapjack (made of completely recycled materials).

"This is ridiculous." Belle groaned and made eye contact with Polly down the line. The redhead raised a questioning eyebrow, barely perceptible. Annabelle nodded firmly. This had to stop. The Geek tapped a command into her Blackberry, activating the backup plan she and Annabelle had orchestrated several nights before. Sprinklers erupted from the ground, high pressure water spraying in every direction, knocking players down and transforming the turf to a mud slick. The pitch sprinklers were usually refreshing fun to frolic in on warm days but Polly had seen fit to intensify the pressure to the level of a riot hose. The smoke cloud broke down and was scattered. Combatants all over the field broke apart, shrieking, choking on the spray and crawling away from the barrage.

The two headmistresses both dove for cover behind the bench, Fritton laughing as she knelt on her hands and knees, watching the spontaneous war get rained out. Once the fights were all definitely broken up and the majority of players had vacated the field (barring those too injured to move) Polly tapped another command. The sprinklers withdrew harmlessly into the ground, leaving a massive pit of mud in their wake. Belle wished her paranoia hadn't proven correct. She sighed in relief. It was over and hadn't been as bad as she expected. Trinian's had humiliated Cheltenham; defeated them as well if the 9 to 5 score held any weight. Hopefully all the girls had gotten the violence out of their system.

She spotted Kelly making her way to the bench - her almost transparent shirt clinging to her skin, black hair soaked and flat against her head, a few strands stuck to her face. Yet her makeup was still in tact. What the hell brand did she use anyway? She looked like a beach bum's wet dream. Belle could already imagine the feel of the wet hair between her fingers. The gooseflesh that would rise as she peeled soaked cloth away from skin. What would she taste like right now? A bit like the time they'd slipped away to the showers?

She was going to walk over and find out (spectators be damned) except she realized her knees wouldn't move. Her legs were actually trembling. _Oh c'mon. Seriously? _Annabelle rolled her eyes at herself. Had she really gotten that turned on just watching Kelly engage in juvenile warfare? The answer - as Kelly began towel drying her hair and blew a kiss her direction - was absolutely, unequivocally, _yes._

"Are all the games like this?" the curious voice beside her made Belle's heart freeze. _Oh bugger. _She turned very slowly, praying she wasn't correct about the owner of the voice. _Oh bugg-bugg-bugg-bugg-bugger_! She hadn't planned for this. All bets were off.

"Margaret," Belle acknowledged her former schoolmate, "What're you doing here?"

"School spirit for the team and all that rot," Margaret smiled and then winked, "Besides, I'd heard you changed your look and wanted to see for myself."

"The games are usually a bit more orderly. The girls just had some complaints to air." Belle endeavored to ignore the comment and the look the Cheltenham girl was giving her. She hadn't expected Maggie to show up. This was _not_ good. Could she get out of this quickly enough? Where was Verity? Where was _Kelly_?

"I love what you've done with your hair. And this vest!" Margaret fingered Belle's curls, then traced the buttons of her vest, gripping the bottom as though she intended to rip it off.

"Margaret -" Belle started in a warning tone. Maggie licked her lips, eyes broadcasting what she must've thought was a smoldering look but really just seemed caught between lust and constipation. _She actually makes Chloe look good._

"Belle, care to do the introductions?" Kelly's calm voice broke into the awkward scene.

Annabelle looked to her helplessly, unable to explain why another girl was groping her clothing or how to make her stop. The Head Girl perceived her dilemma, a faint arch of one eyebrow indicating she understood everything. Kelly was here to rescue her. Belle let out a soft breath of relief. Jones' face was a friendly, innocent smile. Only those who knew her would recognize the flashing anger in the black of her eyes. She'd just found the one person on earth she wanted to hurt worse than Verity Thwaites. Margaret had no clue, just smiled happily up at the stranger. She struck out one hand innocently without releasing Belle.

"Hi! I'm Maggie. Annabelle and I are," she paused to glance at Fritton, giving the next word special meaning, "Friends."

"Really? That's lovely! I'm Kelly. Annabelle and I are," she deliberately echoed the other girl's pause, "Shagging. So what say you take your hands off her before I make your face even more a pity?"

Belle squeaked slightly, shocked by Kelly's candor. Maggie looked back and forth between them for a moment, then ran her eyes carefully over her competition. She paused to take in Kelly's shirt (collar and sleeves deliberately torn off) her serpentine tattoo and her deep red lipstick curved into a menacing smile.

"You and Annabelle?" Margaret scoffed, "I think you might be just a little too common for her."

Kelly's brow shot up in surprise. She didn't even have time to blink. Belle grabbed the hockey stick from her hand and slammed it full force into the side of Margaret's knee. The girl dropped to the ground, screaming as she clutched her shattered joint. Kelly laughed in surprise, she'd forgotten what a temper (and what a slap shot!) Belle could have when provoked. She thought her chest might actually explode from the swell of pride. But Maggie's screams had attracted more attention - Verity was racing towards them, pure deadly rage in motion.

Kelly grinned, pushing Belle aside and meeting the enemy captain head on, flipping her easily over her back and into the refreshments table. The two grappled with each other, wet clothing slipping and tearing as they both wrestled for an upper hand. The rest of the teams tried to break them apart but ended up all holding each other at bay, forming a circular audience around the enemies. Screams of both girls names went up from all sides, cheering on their champions. This wasn't a school pride issue anymore, it was something far more personal.

"We have to do something, Fritton!" Ms. Bagstock was trying to break through the ring of girls, unable to drag any of them away.

"Quite right. Let's double the wager. No chance your bint walks away from this." Camilla laughed, waving another 50£ note.

"What?" Bagstock turned in shock, "Verity is going to kill that helpless girl of yours!"

"Fine, make it a hundred." the headmistress pulled out another note. Bagstock hesitated, some part of her brain obviously still thinking that she should be trying to do the responsible thing. But this was a hundred quid. And it was Verity Thwaites.

"You're on," the Cheltenham headmistress shook on the wager and then turned back to the rolling fight, "Come on, Verity!"

Annabelle yelled with the rest, holding her ground against the surge of bodies that was a rock beat away from being a mosh pit. She screamed her throat hoarse as Kelly came up on top, pulling Thwaites into a full-nelson lock. Both girls were worse for wear, clothing torn, bruises and scratches forming over cheeks and eyes.

"Right, we're settling this for good," Kelly growled, "How about you just tell everyone why you've been torturing Belle for so long?"

"Go to hell!" Verity snarled back. Trinian's Head Girl smiled.

"Soon enough. But first, how about you answer the bloody question?"

"Because she's a whiny slag!" Verity shouted. Kelly's smile vanished and she laid a hard punch into the girl's left kidney before flinging her completely to the ground.

"That's one wrong. You only get three." Jones stood over her. Verity got to her feet, wiping the hair from her face. She threw a punch at Kelly's face, only to have it deflected. The same happened to another, and a third; her brute anger no match for Kelly's trained reflexes.

After the fourth blocked blow Kelly followed in close with a triple combo, staggering the Cheltenham snob backwards.

"Is she trying to get killed?" Margaret had struggled thru the pack to stand beside Belle. Fritton noted that someone had bandaged her grossly swollen knee.

"Just too proud still." Belle shook her head, feeling almost sympathetic for her former nemesis and her futile attacks. Not bad enough to interfere of course. Six years was a lot of torture to forget.

"Why pick on our Annabelle?" Jones repeated her demand, spinning away from a lunge and bringing her knee up into Verity's diaphragm. The girl dropped to one knee, gasping for breath.

"I was jealous. Ok?" Verity choked, clutching her wounded ribcage. Everyone roared at Kelly's victory. Jones flashed Belle a triumphant look.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Kelly smirked, "Jealous of what?"

"She stole someone I loved." Verity spat, eyes glowering fiercely at Belle as she climbed back to her feet. Fritton glanced sidelong at Margaret. Was she holding her breath?

"That's two." Kelly shook her head and moved to strike again but Thwaites quickly put more distance between herself and the Head Girl. She wouldn't be able to take too many more hits.

"Fine! Fine, she didn't steal her," she admitted weakly, "But she might as well have. I couldn't get the time of day with Fritton around."

The crowd went suddenly still, shocked by the sincerity of the confession. Something real was happening here, something more than a proud cow getting hers. The door had just been blown off the closet. Time to drag her the rest of the way out.

"Right. Then it's time we wrap this up. Who was it?"

Verity didn't answer. She stood completely still, glaring at Kelly but her mouth set into a firm, stubborn line. Kelly came closer, both fists clenched and ready. She wasn't going to get this far and not finish the story. They were going to hear, every last one of them was going to hear. Belle had suffered torture at their hands because their leader had been lying and they were going to know every last detail.

"Who did you love?" Kelly reiterated the question, so close to Thwaites that she could feel the angry heat of her breath. No answer. Jones grabbed her collar and lifted her completely, slamming her down onto the refreshment table (the metal legs were starting to groan at this abuse).

"Last chance." Kelly muttered, holding her enemy by the throat and drawing her fist back.

"Stop it! It was me! Leave her alone!" Margaret grabbed Kelly, shoving her away to release Verity.

"What makes you so sure?" Jones stayed a few feet back, watching Maggie check the blonde's injuries and breathing. The gentle stroke of her fingers down Verity's cheek was telling a whole story in itself.

"I knew. Ok? Everyone knew!" Margaret yelled angrily, then softened her tone, "I just didn't know how much."

The tenderness of the tone spread an awkward moment over the whole audience. Girls on all sides began looking at their watches or injuries and murmuring excuses as they wandered (staggered) away. Gradually only a knot of involved parties remained behind. They watched as Margaret spoke quietly with Verity, then helped her up. Thwaites wrapped an arm around the object of her affection - not for an embrace but for help limping off the pitch. Belle came in close to Kelly, circling her arms around the other girl from behind and kissing her cheek, careful to avoid the bruise. Polly also joined them in watching the newly established couple take their first steps together - literally.

Once the two were well away Kelly turned in Belle's arms, returning the embrace. She smiled at the variety of emotions flashing in the hazel eyes. She loved being able to read her every thought through the colors. Pride, fear, pleasure and irritation were fighting with one another and kept getting bowled over by naked lust.

"You're a damn stubborn pillock, Kelly Jones." A glint of amusement in the green and gold reminded Kelly that the younger girl could read her just as easily. The Head Girl made no effort to disguise her own more raw desire. Something about seeing that slag's hands on Belle . . .

"Mmm," Kelly smiled, leaning in close for a kiss, "Just your type."

She caught Belle's lips. They exchanged caresses for a moment, tenderness escalating quickly into a silent argument of who wanted who more. Polly watched the clouds, waiting patiently for the two to surface. After four minutes she began to wonder if she shouldn't interrupt. Kelly could catch a cold out here in wet togs. Jones' wandering hand stroked up Belle's thigh, squeezing her ass and making her gasp. Polly definitely was going to have to interfere. She cleared her throat pointedly. Twice. Belle took the hint and broke the kiss, smiling at the frustrated noise from Kelly.

"We really should get you something for those marks." she traced a finger gently over the scratches on Kelly's pale cheek. The flush in her skin made it clear she wasn't just thinking about plasters. The three made their way off the field. The Geeks and Eco lot were already dissolving the grease off the pavement. The First Years were taking their last opportunity to skate over the slick drive. They all paused to watch the Cheltenham bus clear the distant gate and roll completely away.

"Bit ironic isn't it? Getting the shite beat out of you only to find out everyone already knew the secret," Polly commented from beside Kelly, "Could've saved herself a lot of pain if she'd just 'fessed up from the beginning."

Jones was too pleased with her victory to even be annoyed with the jibe. Did Annabelle know what Polly was always getting at with these digs? Probably. Fritton was no one's fool. Least of all Kelly's. She squeezed Belle's hand and smirked at the Geek.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't have been near as much fun for me."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Belle was pressed hard against the lockers in the changing room. She could tell the metal digging into her back was going to leave marks and couldn't care. She didn't want to move, didn't want to lose even a second of the intoxicating contact with Kelly's body. She hooked one leg around her lover's waist, groaning as she felt hips move against her heat. She nipped at the tongue dancing over her lips, hungry for deeper contact. One hand tangled in the wet black hair while the other slid up under the clinging shirt, tracing the muscles of her abdomen as she reached higher. Her questing fingers pushed up the material of Kelly's bra, luxuriating in the feel of soft flesh meeting her touch. She felt Kelly's gasp trapped between their lips.

She could track the decent of Kelly's hands, stroking down her sides, squeezing her hips, tickling up the inside of her thighs, brushing her skirt higher. The play of teeth and tongue against lips became more feverish as air grew scarce. Who would break first? Belle felt the goosebumps racing across Kelly's skin as each inch met the cool air but was immediately warmed by her touch. There was altogether too much clothing still in the picture. The graze of fingers against the fabric of her panties made Belle break the kiss to groan.

"You know what it felt like, Belle?" Kelly husked, forcing the girls eyes to meet her own, "Seeing her hands on you?"

Annabelle shook her head, biting her lip as she felt fingers stroking languidly against the soaked cloth. It took all her concentration to keep her eyes open, focused on the black orbs burning into her. All she wanted was to tilt her head back, see nothing but the colors Kelly could make dance behind her eyelids. The Head Girl relented, trailing kisses towards her ear, nipping the soft lobe and feeling Belle's shuddering breath hitch. Brunette curls tickled her cheeks. She breathed deep the smell of her skin and warmth.

"I wanted to rip your clothes off," Kelly whispered in her ear, "Take you right there in front of them all. Make you scream my name so they'd know . . ."

The torturous fingers deftly slipped past her underwear, meeting slick heat. She teased the aroused flesh, exploring familiar ground. Belle's whimper turned to a moan, knowing she would've let her do it. Knowing she would've loved every moment. Just like now.

"Know you're mine." Kelly smiled wickedly as she plunged deep into Belle, making the girl gasp at the sudden sensation. Jones' whole body was a knot of trembling desire. She'd needed this. Needed to feel Belle's body succumb to her every touch, play her like an instrument and listen to the music she produced, unconsciously echoing the sounds.

Belle's hands dug into her shoulders, scrabbling for leverage as she canted her hips to increase the depth of the languid touch. No matter what it was she needed more. More speed, more force, more of Kelly. She could feel the soft chuckle in Jones' throat, laughing at her impatience.

"Kel!" Belle groaned in exasperation. She felt the taller girl's slim frame tremble at the sound of her name, her speed instantly increasing.

"Again, Belle." Kelly murmured, her voice thick and raspy in her own ears. Annabelle smiled, hearing the need in her lover's voice. She focused her gaze for a brief moment, locking onto her eyes.

"Kelly." she whispered tenderly. She leaned in to kiss her briefly before the hand between her legs began to move more meaningfully. She let her head rest back against the lockers, every sense turned inward to the building waves of pleasure crashing closer and closer together.

She gasped Kelly's name with every breath. It was a whimper, a plea, a prayer. Her whole body ripped lose of itself. She screamed that sacred name as she arched into the lithe figure pinning her. Kelly held her tight as she spiraled out with her climax, then collapsed backwards against the metal, panting for air.

Belle was dimly aware of lips moving over her shoulders and throat, across her mouth and eyes, caressing her face and nuzzling the tender spot by her ear. She took a few deep, grateful gulps of air. Only when she could feel her actual muscles again did she rest both feet on the ground, still unsure of her legs. She sought Kelly's lips, stilling her caresses.

"You. Really. Are. Amazing." Belle punctuated each word with a teasing kiss before sealing their mouths together.

"And," she smiled when they broke apart for air, "You're severely overdressed."

On the other side of the wall to the changing rooms Taylor was crouched low, ear pressed to a glass against the plaster, grinning as she realized round two was already beginning. Those two had some serious impulse control issues. An insistent tapping at her shoulder drew the Chav's attention away from the show.

"Well?" Andrea demanded, still holding an icepack to her bruised neck.

"Yeh, yeh. Belle was first. That's 20£ to you." Taylor scowled, handing over the note.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XXXXXXXX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"You know, Belle, I don't mind you coming to fetch me for a snog but you might've waited another 10 minutes! I happen to enjoy our handwriting class." Kelly protested playfully as Annabelle led her by the wrist through the corridors.

"Spade's a spade, Kel. It's Forgery class. And I didn't bring you out here for a snog!" she argued over her shoulder, dragging the Head Girl towards a specific goal.

"Pity." Kelly sighed, but her smirk still confident. Her curiosity increased as she realized they were heading deep into the east wing, normally vacant this time of day. They slowed up when they got to the languages corridor. Belle signaled for them to be quiet and stealthily crept the last few feet towards one of the classrooms. The door was closed. Fritton glanced in the window briefly before pulling back out of view. She nodded Kelly to have a look, her smug smile triumphant. Kelly arched a tired eyebrow - there were far more enjoyable games they could be playing right now - but willingly switched places with the younger girl. She leaned just close enough to the side of the window to peer in with one eye.

She didn't see much at first. Empty classroom. No big shock. St. Trinian's girls weren't huge on languages. Particularly not in the morning when they were all too hungover to put a sentence together in English, let alone in French or Spanish. Then movement at the far end of the room caught her eye. Two people were by the teacher's desk. Actually, one was _on_ the teacher's desk. Kelly furrowed her brow, concentrating to make sense of exactly what she was seeing.

Miss Maupassant was sitting on her desk, engaging in a rather intimate embrace with another party. From this distance it was obviously female - only because they both had their shirts off. No big surprise. The languages teacher had already seduced the entire male faculty. She'd have to move on to new frontiers to stay entertained. But who was standing between her legs on the receiving end of that kiss?

Kelly focused closer, squinting to make sense of the tangled brown hair and disheveled business suit. Dickinson? Holy hand grenades! The English teacher had one hand in Maupassant's hair and the other was conspicuously absent between their bodies.

"Bollocks!" Kelly breathed in surprise, pulling away from the window.

"Told you." Annabelle smirked, leaning past her to watch the amateur peep show.

"How long they been at it?" Kelly wondered, joining Belle in looking thru the glass. The two teachers were far to involved in each other to notice any audience. A bra was flung across the room.

"No idea. But I found them like this yesterday. Bursar's been depressed for months." Belle shrugged. Kelly chuckled, sad for the little man with big dreams.

"Does Chelsea know?" Jones chewed her lip, watching as the usually milquetoast English teacher pressed her lover flat against the desk.

"Chels? Not as far as I know," Annabelle looked at her curiously, "Why?"

Kelly stared at Belle in surprise. Fritton was usually so on top of life at St. Trinian's, it always came as a surprise when she didn't know some hint of gossip.

"Didn't you know? She's well into Dickinson. Or did you think she was reading Little Women for fashion tips?"

Belle's mouth worked open and closed a few times before blowing out a surprised breath. It did make sense. After all, it had been Chelsea who'd offered to seduce the girls of Cheltenham. And Belle had never seen the Totty so caught off guard as when the elder English teacher had told her flat out that she was smart. That smart could be cool and sexy. It was like a new light bulb went off in that dim blonde head.

"Is everyone gay these days?" Belle finally wondered, hearing a very familiar moan from beyond the closed door.

"Only the better people," Kelly grinned, "How'd you find them out?"

"I was here yesterday looking for a good place to shag." Belle admitted with a blush. Kelly laughed, idly brushing the hair away from Annabelle's face.

"Hope you found it." she purred, taking Belle's hand and tugging her further down the hall.


	6. Farewell

_Note - last chapter to this story but shortly to come is the third of the trilogy, picking up with St. Trinian's II. Thanks to all the positive reviews, keep 'em coming! Hope you like this *temporary* ending.  
_

**Farewell to Trinian's**

_Three days_

The final week of school at St. Trinian's is a five day carnival. The all night raves segue into day long celebrations that spiral out all over the grounds. Bacchanalian energies expounded in every direction as the girls braced themselves for going back to the outside world for a month or - in the case of the upper Sixth Form - for life. The prevailing spirit was that of an orgiastic wake.

Kelly was in a meeting with the Headmistress, wrapping up student/faculty business. Belle strolled the grounds, watching as the First Years engaged in a hose and water balloon warfare, distracting (attacking) the more responsible Geeks who were deactivating the thousands of booby traps. Nothing being dismantled, of course, but no one wanted the mechanisms damaged while they lay dormant. Polly may not be coming back next year but she wanted everything ready for her tribe.

Annabelle turned and regarded the aged building. Streamers and flags billowed from every turret and window. The school absolutely throbbed with the heartbeat of music and activity. Girls were hanging out windows, most being dangled by their ankles in an effort to collect outstanding debts and wagers.

"Belle?" Taylor pranced up alongside Fritton, a mischievous glint in her eyes. The Chav had been wasted for 3 days straight now. It was expected - anyone actually graduating was given special exemption from any and all duties. Chloe and Peaches were still passed out on the entryway couch (14 hours now). No one had even _seen_ Andrea.

"Yeah, Taylor?"

"No hard feelin's, right? 'Bout the gags and such? Just taking the piss, y'know?" Taylor draped an affectionate arm around Belle's shoulders. She was barely walking straight and Belle had to stagger to keep them both balanced.

"Yeh, regular piss-artist you are." Belle laughed, knowing Taylor was too drunk to catch the insult. She helped her friend stumble back into the main hall. Girls were moving in every direction and a fair number had simply passed out on the ground, presenting a veritable obstacle course that Belle had to navigate with lurching baggage.

"It's just, bagging the Head Girl! Good on you! An not just _any_ Head Girl! Kelly-Bloody-Jones! 'S legendary, innit?" Taylor exclaimed, gesturing wildly for emphasis and almost losing her balance. Belle swung around, catching the Chav before she took them both down.

"I'll put it on my CV." Fritton agreed, wondering just how she could disentangle herself from the inebriated rude girl. Taylor clutched at her shirt for purchase as they swung back the opposite way. Which was a mistake because the shirt could only take so much yanking in any direction. There was the distinct sound of fabric tearing as Taylor hit the ground, leaving Belle standing shirtless in the middle of Trinian's main entrance. She couldn't help laughing down at the collapsed Chav, who was staring in surprise at the torn shirt.

"Oi!" a shout made Belle instinctively turn - still laughing - and she encountered a wall of wetness as Bianca threw a pitcher of ice water straight at her.

"What the - ?" Annabelle demanded in shock, too stunned to realize the clicking sound she heard was a camera shutter.

"You get it? You had to have got it!" Taylor was scrambling up from the floor, quick movement belying her sobriety. She grabbed at the Polaroid camera in Bianca's other hand as it spat out the instant photo.

"Taylor -!" Belle took a threatening step forward, shivering and half naked.

"Oh, that's beautiful that is!" Taylor laughed as she saw the picture appearing. "Give it over, right now!" Belle snatched at the photo but the Chav quickly spun away, staying out of reach.

"Not a chance! 'S my graduation present to Kelly! She wanted a proper portrait!" Taylor waved the picture so Fritton couldn't make it out.

"And _that's_ what you decided to get for her?" Belle lunged forward, trying to tackle the other girl. Missed.

"Course! She's gonna flippin' love it!" Taylor looked almost hurt by the thought. She'd put a lot of thought into how to get this particular picture.

Belle held up her hands in truce. She wasn't going to see the photo by force. She had to know just how bad it was. Taylor arched a suspicious eyebrow but compromised, stepping closer and holding the photo up. Still out of reach but clearly visible for Fritton to see herself: wet, cold, gooseflesh in only a skimpy bra, arms held out in protest and her expression caught between laughter and shock. Her hair was still in motion and she could see the tiny droplets of water glittering on her skin like beads, the lace of her bra more provocative than protective. It was completely exuberant and not a little erotic. Belle swallowed, feeling the color burning in her cheeks. Hell. Taylor was right. Kelly would absolutely adore it. She'd probably make it her Iphone wallpaper.

Belle had completely forgotten that the lead Chav had become the unofficial photographer of St. Trinian's. She did good work and specialized in candid shots. This was probably her best yet.

"It's good, Taylor. Really. I wish it wasn't me but besides that it's beautiful." she admitted, fully serious. The Chav smiled proudly, regarding her own handiwork.

"I wouldn't 'ave thought of it on my own, you know. Course, I came up with the pose. Wanting the pic, that was her idea," Taylor admitted seriously, "She's well into you, Belles. Too deep to breathe I think."

Belle blushed again. She wanted to believe that Taylor was right. Everyone else was so sure of how Kelly felt. Why couldn't Belle have that same conviction?

Two more days after today. Then they all had to go their separate ways. She'd thought, hoped, that by now Kelly would've told her what the future held. If there was a future. But the Head Girl hadn't mentioned anything about what she would do after graduation. No hint about where she would go or when. Belle didn't know if in three days she would see Kelly leave St. Trinian's and the back of her head would be the last she ever saw of her.

Her eyes were starting to sting and she blinked rapidly, refusing to let anyone see her doubt. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Taylor must've seen the flash of emotion. The Chav showed a moment of sincerity, not teasing or laughing. She just squeezed Belle's arm meaningfully.

"Well, now I have an idea you can help me with." Fritton smiled, setting her jaw firm. She pulled Taylor into a private conversation, leading her away from the chaos and into her confidence.

_Two Days _

What few rules existed for the school term completely vanished for this week. No one was safe. At last count 12 girls had wet their beds, 9 had gotten sick from poisoned drinks, 8 were stained with temporary dye, 5 had injured themselves slipping off greased toilet seats, 3 had walked into sheet glass and 2 were covered in stinging red welts from being attacked with rattails in the shower. And that was just the Twins' work.

The older girls tended to attack by tribe. The Chav's set off an explosion of spray adhesive and glitter over the Emo's, turning Janie herself into a disco ball. The Emo's retaliated with a black paint bomb launched into the Chav section of the room. The Eco's found their beds filled with their own high-yield, organic compost. The Geeks amused themselves endlessly by putting new and insulting ring tones on everyone's phones. It backfired a little because Chelsea decided to keep "You're so Vain."

The faculty were targeted mercilessly. Miss Maupassant had already had to sprint naked through the teachers' lounge. Miss Dickinson found herself and her classroom flooded with white wash. Bursar had been knocked out and awakened with his moustache shaved down to a Hitler facsimile. Matron was sick for a whole day because the girls replaced her usual bar stock with Trinski. Miss Cleaver had burst from a water closet and run (pants around her ankles) down the corridor when the Twins fired off several rounds of automatic fire outside the window. Even Flash Harry was a victim - panicking hysterically when the Geeks figured out a way to produce a false positive on Peaches' pregnancy kit.

The Headmistress herself was a special prize. Pranking Miss Camilla Fritton was the gold standard of achievement. The last successful wheeze had been 8 years ago, when Kelly Jones was a First Year and even more dangerous than the Twins. No one was better at avoiding disaster than the Headmistress. She could smell a gag from across the room. Camilla could evade projectiles, move around traps and step over invisible tripwires. She appreciated how hard the girls tried but thus far she'd come through the final week untouched.

Headmistress Fritton stood behind her desk, regarding the Head Girl reclining in one of the leather chairs with a glass of scotch. The entire morning had been the exhausting process of hearing Kelly's report on the year. Camilla always thought she knew what was going on in her school until this final day when the Head Girl filled her in on everything she hadn't known. All the drama, the wars, the injuries and accidents, the business and espionage - all without her permission or comprehension. She only _thought_ she knew it all.

It really was a symbiotic relationship, Headmistress and Head Girl. They each ran their respective divisions of school life, independent yet harmonious with each other. Fritton wasn't so arrogant as to think St. Trinian's was completely under her control. It would be utterly unmanageable without this representative of the student body that managed to keep them in line. They looked out for one another and the school and would always back each other up. Kelly had proven exceptionally effective. Camilla felt she'd been a little spoiled, able to shift more and more responsibility onto the capable girl's shoulders.

"Excellent. Profits from all ventures this last term were up 45%, a record in itself. You've done us proud here at St. Trinian's, Miss Jones." Camilla sat down, sorting and stacking the papers.

"That's part thanks to Belle. She had quite the effect on Flash." Kelly shrugged, enigmatic smile hidden in sipping her scotch. Camilla thought about questioning her but decided she'd probably rather not know. She desperately wanted to avoid the image of Belle affecting Flash - in _any_ way. She liked the spiv well enough, but the thought of him with her flesh and blood . . .she felt a shiver of nausea.

"Leaving Belle for now. What future adventures have you decided to pursue?" Camilla neatly changed the subject, yet both instinctively knew they were still talking about the same thing.

"I've picked the best job offer. Figured I'd get your thoughts." Kelly pulled an envelope from her blouse and slid it across the desk. Camilla raised her brow in surprise. It was a rare show of intimacy for the secretive Kelly Jones to seek her opinion. She opened the letter at the same time a knock resounded on her door.

"Come in!" she called, putting on her glasses to begin reading. Annabelle came in, smiling at them both. She kissed Kelly briefly before settling into the chair beside her. Camilla noticed (from the corner of her eye) that though the two sat apart they held hands.

"It's an excellent offer," Fritton finally pronounced, having read the letter twice, "I certainly can't think of a more appropriate field for the Head Girl that stole a Vermeer."

"You settled on an offer, then?" Belle looked at Kelly in surprise. She'd heard a great deal about all the jobs Kelly _wasn't_ going to take. Nothing about which offers she was considering.

"Government job. It's a month of interviews and assessments before they even pick a position for me." Jones did her best to minimize the honor.

"When will you have to leave?" Belle didn't allow any emotion in her voice. She'd learned from Kelly and she'd learned well. Neither of the other women could really be sure what she was thinking as she processed the information.

"Soon as the term ends. They'll expect me in London Monday." Kelly had the decency to look chagrined with the news she had to deliver. Belle was silent a moment as she digested the statement. Camilla watched in wonder as the wheels spun in her niece's head. Perhaps she'd finally strap on a pair and confront the Head Girl about her feelings? Fritton had nearly given up on the idea of winning the scotch - Belle had proven far too stubborn to give emotional ground first.

"Right," the young Fritton stood up, squaring her shoulders for a hard job, "Kelly, I think this is well overdue."

"What?" Jones stood up, brow raised in expectation. The senior Fritton held her breath. Finally.

"We're over."

"Come again?" Kelly blinked in shock. Camilla knew her mouth was hanging open and couldn't remember how to close it. This was not expected. The Head Girl seemed equally caught off guard.

"Over. As in through. I'm cutting you loose." Annabelle elaborated impassively. She had absolutely no emotion in her voice. It was visible in her face though.

"Belle -" Kelly reached for Fritton's hand but the younger girl stepped away, putting distance between them. Her eyes were hard and focused.

"I'm not barmy, Jones. It's been smashing but it's time to end. You've got a lot of grand adventures to live and I won't be your anchor. A few months of shagging doesn't mean the rest of our lives, right?"

Before Kelly could reply Annabelle fled the room, unable to maintain her dispassionate expression. There were screaming sobs in her eyes and she ran before they broke loose. Kelly stared in stunned horror at the retreating figure. Camilla shot to her feet. These young girls would be the death of her yet!

"Annabelle! Annabelle get back here!" Fritton charged out of her office after her niece. She was far too distracted to notice the trip wire. A bag of white chalk powder exploded overhead, coating the Headmistress in fine white dust. She stood stock still, pausing to compute what had just happened. Girls on all sides were laughing, including Annabelle and Kelly - who'd emerged from the office behind her.

"Told you it'd work!" Kelly laughed, wrapping an arm around Belle's waist. Annabelle buried her face in Jones' collar, choking on her laughter. Camilla wiped the excess powder away from her eyes and blinked at her ghostly white fingers.

"Below the belt, girls. Fully below the belt." she reprimanded but even her stern tone couldn't conceal her pleasure. Her fears over Belle and Kelly's relationship had been put to rest. Plus, no matter that she was the victim, she was deeply proud of her girls for pulling this off.

_Last Day_

Kelly woke to bright sunshine warming her face. Belle was in her arms, naked body warm against her skin. Jones smiled, running her fingers along the graceful curves of her spine. She woke up the same every morning: brown curls splayed across her chest, arms around her waist and a leg hooked over her thigh like she was the life preserver in Belle's dreams. How long had she had this bit of heaven in her life? The heist was early November so . . .eight months. At least six of which they hadn't slept a single night apart. Monday morning she was going to wake up alone. She'd go to sleep in a bed other than the double she had shared with Annabelle for eight months and she'd wake up without the sound of her breathing or the feel of her heartbeat. Kelly felt a hollow sickness in her stomach and pushed the thought away, unconsciously holding Belle closer.

Yesterday afternoon she'd heard the sincerity in Belle's voice. Yes, they'd been setting up a wheeze but Annabelle had let a bit of her real feelings slip. She didn't want to tie Jones down or hold her back. Kelly had come so close to answering aloud the silent fear in Belle's eyes. She wasn't an anchor, she was a bloody lifeline. She didn't say it. She couldn't. Kelly Jones didn't make promises she couldn't keep. The coming year was too much a mystery, all Kelly could offer was uncertainties and doubts. It wouldn't be fair to Belle.

A year. A whole, flipping year. How often would they see each other? Kelly would move heaven and hell (child's play compared to moving the 6th Form after a weekend pisser) to spend any and all the time she could with Belle. Would it be a few times a month? Once in a month? Once in a _term_? For the first time in her life the Head Girl had no plan. She was terrified.

Kelly had long ago learned the twitches and changes of rhythm that indicated Belle emerging from dreams. She placed a kiss on top of the head of curls, squeezing her arm.

"It's morning, hon," Kelly murmured, smiling at the answering grunt, "Come on, Belle. I know you're awake."

"Time 's it?" Annabelle grumbled, burying her face further against Kelly.

"Past nine."

"'S early!" the protest was half growl, half whine. Kelly couldn't stop herself chuckling.

"You know when you're sleepy you sound like a Chav?" she teased, feeling the rush of frustrated breath against her skin.

"And when you're awake you sound annoying." Belle countered, sounding more alert already. Kelly laughed and tried to shift out from under the girl but found the grip around her waist tightening and a protesting moan from her sleepy bedmate.

"Now you're just being stubborn." Kelly sighed but surrendered back into the embrace. A few more minutes couldn't hurt. A few more minutes to relax in the most perfect place she'd ever been. Belle felt the relaxation of the body under her and lifted her head to smile up at Jones, giving her a brief morning kiss.

"Can't we just stay here all day? Like after that first night? Just you and me and leave the rest of the world on pause?" she pleaded, eyes soft and emotional. Kelly sighed, the word 'yes' almost slipping past her lips with the breath before she reined herself in.

"I would love that, Annabelle. I wish we could," she emphasized her sincerity, stroking the back of her fingers over Belle's cheek, "But today is too important. The girls need me. Need us both."

Belle didn't answer. She just gave a faint nod of agreement. They lay quietly, trading the occasional kiss or caress as the noises of the school waking up filtered in. Footsteps, curses, shrieks and a distant explosion were all the normal sounds of a St. Trinian's morning. On this, the last day of school, it was eerily still; little more than footfall and solemn murmurs. That's why both girls jumped when Kelly's cell phone went off.

She muttered a curse and looked at the caller ID. If it had been Taylor or any of the Totty she could've ignored it. It might've been Camilla Fritton herself and Kelly would still leave it to voicemail. But it was Polly. The Head Geek didn't call unless it was an emergency.

"Pol?" Kelly answered the phone, meeting Belle's worried eyes.

"_You been messing with the Emo drugs again?"_ the redhead skipped greetings.

"Haven't had any reason. Why?"

"_You'd better get to the dorm, Kel."_

"What's wrong?" Jones got to her feet, already pulling on shorts and a tank. Belle followed suit, grabbing a wash robe and throwing it on.

"_Andrea finally surfaced and she's not right. She's scaring the First Years." _

"I'm on it." The Head Girl nodded and snapped the phone off as she pulled the door open. Belle was right on her heels as they raced to the girls' bunks. In the dorm the usual noise and pandemonium was at epic proportions. There were arguments raging in all directions, everyone randomly screaming accusations at each other. Most of the First Years were huddled together in corners, or hiding under beds crying. Taylor and Janie were both turning purple yelling at each other and Kelly could see where they'd already slapped and scratched each other.

"Just tell me what you did!" Janie was demanding, one hand gripping a fistful of the Chav's dark hair.

"Me? It's your lot what probably started it! You screw up your recipes or something?" Taylor had both hands around the Emo's throat.

In the middle of the angry chaos was a figure of calm. Andrea. She was at her bed, packing her suitcase. Her back was to the hysteria. Kelly gave her trademark whistle, the shrill noise forcing silence to prevail through the room. All that could be heard as she surveyed the wreckage was the quiet sobbing from the First Year's crib.

"Andrea, you alright?" Jones strode into the middle of the room. The head Emo turned then and Belle gasped. She'd never seen Andrea without her makeup. Ever. Very few had. The Emo not only had removed all her makeup and piercings, she'd washed the black dye out of her hair. Auburn hair. Who knew? She was normal. She was attractive. It was terrifying.

"'Rea. What's going on?" Kelly quietly asked, real worry apparent in her voice. Andrea didn't meet her gaze, eyes slipping guiltily away.

"My parents are sending me to Uni. Westminster." Andrea admitted, her voice breaking.

"University? With your test scores?" Taylor demanded.

"Shuttup, Taylor!" Kelly instantly rebuked the Chav without taking her eyes off Andrea. The Head Girl was just as baffled. It was expected that the Geeks could get on into any school they chose (mainly by hacking) but Andrea? There was no way the sensitive sociopath would survive a formal institution. The very thought must've traumatized her. She was in shock - but a shocked Emo goes into reverse.

"Just thought . . .you know, it's been grand and all. But, sooner or later . . .I mean, it's all got to change, doesn't it? Can't be a St. Trinian everywhere." the former Emo bit her lip as a tear slid down one naked cheek.

"That's ridiculous!" Janie spoke up and a lot of other girls shouted agreement but were silenced by a leveling gaze from Kelly. They were shaken by the transformation, frightened by the loss of one of their leaders and saddened by the fear in Andrea's voice. Jones had to fix this. She might be the only one who could.

"I understand. If you think this is the best way for you to move on to the next adventure than we'll support you. You're always St. Trinian, no matter where you go."

There was a lot of gasps and squeaks of shock around the room. Janie passed out. Belle had to restrain her smirk. Kelly had a plan, she could see it in the way she folded her hands so innocently.

"Thanks, Kel. Means a lot." Andrea's overflowing eyes were suddenly hidden against the Head Girl's shoulder as she wrapped her in a grateful hug.

"But, I do think you'd be remiss in not taking advantage of the support we can offer," Kelly added, her sly smile concealed from the shorter girl, "This is the version of you that you're ready to show the world? Then how about getting some experienced help in showing them all you can be? I'm sure all the girls would be thrilled to help."

A small wink over Andrea's head drove the meaning home to the bewildered audience. Chelsea and Taylor both lunged forward at the same time, each grabbing one of Andrea's arms.

"She's so right! You look fabulous in auburn, but wouldn't you _love_ some highlights?" Chelsea enthusiastically began playing with her hair while Peaches and Chloe unleashed whole boxes of product.

"And you've got great eyes, yeah? But we can really make 'em pop! What about a smoky liner with some gold sparkle?" Taylor joined in, holding up various colors to Andrea's startled face.

"She really needs some strong color splashes. What about cherry on the lips?"

"Do you still have that medium tone bronze, Chels?"

"If we're doing color let's do all the way! Blonde's _do_ have more fun!"

Belle and Kelly shared a smile as the former Emo fell prey to the attentions of her classmates. She was already strapped to a chair with her head tipped back into a basin as four or five hands came at her face.

"You're evil, Jones." Belle chuckled, taking her hand as they left. Kelly just smiled in satisfaction.

"Yeah. But ten quid says she's back as the bride of death before we're dressed proper."

It was actually _during _their shower in Kelly's en suite that Andrea's screams could be heard resounding through all of St. Trinian's. She'd seen herself as a Posh Totty. No trauma equals that. By the time Kelly and Belle were dressed and presentable, the head Emo had not only been reborn, but taken her gothic identity to a whole new level. She would show up at Westminster with elaborate black liner all the way from her eyes out to her ears. Parents be damned.

With the crisis averted the girls began to remember the meaning of the day. Particularly as the sound of cars pulling up the drive became continuous. Parents and taxis were all lining up outside the main entrance, each with a specific girl to shuttle back to the world of rules. In the early afternoon, Kelly stood at the entryway, watching her charges march away with the air of condemned men going to the gallows. Camilla Fritton had to put on a brave face, smiling and laughing with the parents. Jones had no such obligation. She openly scowled at the people who would never understand a St. Trinian girl.

"Kel." two synchronized voices at waist height attracted the Head Girl's attention. She smiled down at the Twins, feeling a sudden swell of emotion that she had to swallow down.

"Ready to be off, girls?" she smiled brightly down at them. They looked up at her with somber, weepy eyes. In one year she'd mentored and taught them more than they could've dreamed. It was impossible to imagine coming back next year and not finding Kelly there, ready to correct their miscalculations or order destruction.

"Our mum's here . . ." Tania began the sentence.

"But we have a gift for you before we go." Tara finished.

Kelly raised a curious brow. What on earth would TnT want to give her? The twins waved at the garage and a group of First Years wheeled out a motorcycle. Jones stared, clenching her jaw to keep it from dropping. A Triumph. Not just any Triumph. The triple. TRIPLE. In stunning jet black that gleamed menace in the sun.

"It'll get you wherever you need to go." Tara explained, smiling as she saw her idol speechless.

"And it'll get you home again too." Tania chimed in, not realizing just how much emotion the comment held. Kelly looked down at the girls and smiled, feeling the tears stinging in her eyes. She knelt down on one knee, putting a hand on each Twin's shoulder.

"You don't have to bribe me to come back. I'll always come home, right?" Kelly stated firmly. The Twins looked ready to cry and Jones mercifully tugged them both into a tight hug, letting them shed tears on either shoulder. They cried shamelessly, small arms clinging to her neck.

"St. Trinian's is always home, Kel." Tania emphasized as she pulled herself together and stepped back.

"For all of us." Tara agreed. Kelly nodded understanding and rose to her feet, watching them off. The Twins threw their trunks into the family car, paused to hug Belle goodbye, then were bundled into the back of the Bentley by a uniformed driver. Annabelle came and stood beside Kelly, watching as the Soprano's were driven away, their twin faces staring out the rear window and waving. Both the older girls waved until the car was long out of sight.

_Summer_

Sunday afternoon Kelly and Belle stood outside Trinian's entryway, unable to break the contact of their hands. They'd had all of Saturday together, quiet, without distractions and mostly without clothes. St. Trinian's was empty of students. Belle herself would be staying with her aunt through the summer break. Kelly was the last to leave.

They both stared at Kelly's Triumph, wishing some miracle might save them from this moment. Jones had exchanged her normal Trinian's uniform for black jeans and a leather biker jacket for the trip. She knew Annabelle had been putting on a brave face for the past few days - and would continue to do so - so that she wouldn't feel guilty. Smiling brighter and laughing louder was a sure mask of pain. Kelly pulled Belle into a tight hug, holding the smaller girl as close as she could and almost forcing the air from their lungs.

"It's not forever. We can talk. Don't think you can get away from me so easy." Belle murmured, leading her closer to the bike and kissing Kelly's cheek. Unable to tear her lips away she trailed feather-light touches over her face and ear. She could feel Jones' breath shiver.

"I'd expect as much, Fritton. Just remember, I'll be working for the government now. Means I'll be watching you - all the time." she smiled playfully.

"I'll have to make sure to put on a show." Belle winked, tongue running provocatively over her lips. Kelly's mind immediately filled with cameras, tv monitors and after-hours performances. She grinned, capturing the teasing mouth with her own. Jones leaned against the motorcycle, hands resting comfortably on Belle's hips as she slid between Kelly's legs.

"I have something for you." Kelly broke away, gasping for air, skin flushed and her heart racing. Belle was in much the same state and only managed to lift her eyebrows in askance. Kelly pulled the article from her jacket pocket and pressed it into the other girls' hand. Belle felt leather and metal in her touch. She opened her fingers and saw Kelly's favorite choker. The one with the padlock that she'd been wearing the first day they met. It had been a favorite accessory for them both. Belle blushed, fingering the torn end of the band and remembering the night she'd bit through the leather.

"I do for you, too." Belle lifted the flap on one of the motorcycle pouches. Yes, there it was, just as she'd left it the day before.

She pulled out the book bound with buttery black leather and handed it to Kelly. Jones thumbed through the pages, eyes finding endless pictures of their time together at St. Trinian's. Belle had begged Taylor for help and it turned out most of the pictures of the two of them had all either started or ended up on the Chav's computer. Their first kiss. First morning at breakfast, avoiding awkward eye contact and blushing. Cuddling on the couch in the student lounge. Having a playful scrimmage on the hockey pitch. Kissing in the showers. Playing poker with the Twins. Special intimacies, meaningless moments, a whole relationship in all its impact and triviality captured on film and pressed into a leather folio.

"So you remember to come back." Belle explained softly as she saw Kelly's finger stroking one of the pictures. It was the two of them dancing on the roof. Kelly looked up at her, eyes brimming with emotion. _I love you. _The Head Girl wanted to say it. Desperately. But how could she, knowing she had to leave? Say the words and she'd have to stay. Much as she wanted to stay she knew they needed a future. She was going to go find it. She would find a life for them both and come back to fetch Belle and take her into the rest of their lives.

Jones cradled Belle's face in both her hands, thumb stroking her cheek. There were three words screaming to slip out her lips. Somehow, in the flashing hazel of Annabelle's eyes she saw understanding. They both knew the words. Kelly slid onto the bike and started the engine before pulling Belle down into a final, tender kiss, etching the taste and texture of Belle's mouth into her soul.

"Do me a favor?" Kelly begged, mouth a breath away.

"Anything." Belle nodded, licking the taste of Kelly from her lips.

"Go back inside. I can't leave if I know you're watching me go."

"Kel -"

"Please?" Kelly's plea was a whimper. Belle swallowed the knot of emotion in her voice.

"Ok. I'll go." she finally nodded and straightened up.

"I'll be back." Kelly whispered. Three words. _I love you. _

"I'll be here." Belle nodded. _I love you. _With that final message Fritton turned and walked steadily into the school, hearing the roar of the motorcycle engine as it sped away. Neither would see their lover's tears.


End file.
